Surprises Galore Book 1 in the Sparkmate series
by Transformerslover3ratchet
Summary: This a OC/and Autobot mech love story.want to know who, read and you shall find out. The OC is the daughter of Prime, whom was sent off of Cybertron as a sparkling (baby/toddler age) and arrived on Earth before the rest of the Autobots. she comes into contact with the Autobots through Jack, and on her birthday, she turns back into a Cybertronian and finds out some interesting facts
1. Chapter 1

Just another day happening as usual as I unlock my bike chain and pull my bike out of the bike stand and got on it. **I ask my friend as I see him walking down the school steps to a blue motorcycle. He says as he walks to the motorcycle and gets on, revving the engine before shooting off. I watch it as it drives off wondering what club he is in that has limited our hanging out together like we used to do. As I bike to my mom's house, I think about how much Jack has blown me off for some type of club that he won't speak about at all. As I near my house, I realize that I can follow Jack tomorrow after school and see where he goes everyday. I smile to myself while I put my bike inside the garage and walk into the house through the side. I say as I walk to the kitchen and hearing no response, I go into the kitchen to grab a snack and I see a note on the table with my name on it. I decide to head up stairs to work on my homework until Jack comes over. **

**3 hours later **

**I was in the living room watching some Harry Potter movies while waiting for Jack to show up. I hear a knock on the door and I walk to ti and I open it, seeing Jack standing right there. I say as I start running towards his house and I get there before Jack does. he says as we walk into his house and to the kitchen. I say as I see her at the table waiting for Jack and I. . She says. with that we eat dinner and afterward, Jack and I watch some Jeff Dunham before I leave to go to my house for the night. we both say as I depart his house and walk over to mine. I head up to my room and once I shower and get into my favorite rose printed pjs I get in bed and fall asleep until the morning sunlight woke up along with my alarm clock going off at the same time. I get up and shower, and get dressed in jean shorts and a tank top paired with sneakers and I put my hair up in a messy ponytail. I head down to the kitchen and eat some blueberry waffles and a glass of chocolate milk before grabbing my backpack and bike, heading off to school. **

**One boring school day later **

**I unlock my bike and wait to pedal till after Jack has ridden off and than I follow him to..the desert. I wait behind a rock waiting for Jack to reappear again. I end u dozing off for a awhile and it was the sound of cars racing by that woke me and I look to see where they came from and I see a open door in the side of a cliff. I hop on my bike and I pedal fast and I get inside just as it closes. 'whew that was close' I thought. I continue to pedal until I hit something hard and I fall off my bike. I say as I pull my bike back and see that the front tire is out of whack. I say as I look up and what I saw made me back away. the giant red and white robot says and I faint right there.**


	2. Chapter 2

As I wake up, I see that I am in a hanger type area and that I'm on a metal bed. I look around and see five robots and three teenagers watching me. I sit up and look around, wondering what happened. **the red and white robot says and he nears me and scans me. I rattle off as the robot scans me. Just than, a red and blue robot comes closer to me and looks down at me. Optimus says. I ask as I look up at him. Standing up, Optimus looks at me. I say as Ratchet drops a wrench and turns to face Optimus. Optimus tells him. Sighing, Ratchet turns back to what he was doing. I say as I look at him. I say. Right after I say, Optimus puts his hand next to the medical bed and I step on and he lowers me to the ground. **

**Once I'm on the ground, this girl comes up to and starts asking me questions. She says after wards. I tell her as I turn around to go up the stairs. Miko asks me. Jack tells her. she asks again. I quickly turn around and I glared at her, I say with a hint of anger in my voice. Miko turns and looks at Jack, he says. I say quietly. Jack tells her. I say angrily and with that I gather up my power and shock him. Jack says to me. I say. I look at him aghast, and I storm off to calm down. **

**Jack's point of view **

**I watch Rose as she walks away to calm down. Miko asks me. I reply angrily. I say. Optimus tells me as he looks down at me. I tell him. Optimus asks me. I say. I tell him I realize what she meant. Ratchet says. Optimus says and walks off in the direction that Rose took.**


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus

I walk down the hallway, listening for any sound of Rose. I walk past the training room when I hear some noises and I look into the room and I see Rose throwing balls of energy at the target dummies, amazed that she hits the center each time. I stand there, watching her practice when she stops. "How long have you been there?" she says as she turns to face me. "for ten minutes, Rose." I reply. "why did you track me down?" "because I have some things to tell you, Rose." "oh, like what?" she says while crossing her arms. "Jack told me what you remember of your...biological parents." "I'm so gonna kill him!" "Rose, there is no need for that because he gave me the truth about you." I tell her. "What do you mean, Optimus?" she asks me. "I mean that you are my sparkling, and your name is technically Saphire Moon."

Rose/Saphire Moon

I look at him as I take in what he just said. 'I am the daughter of the Autobot leader?' I think to myself. Just than, my mind replays the memories I have. I see a pink and white femme holding me in her arms, and a red and blue mech standing behind her, smiling. I hear them calling me Saphire Moon, than my memories fast forward to a ship and I watch as a gray mech kills my mom and I see my dad coming to rescue us, but before he can, I am placed in a container and sent off the ship. I gasp as my vision clears and I see my dad looking at me worried. "Rose, are you all right?" he asks me. "Yes, dad I'm alright." I reply as his optics widen at what I said. Just than I feel pain all over my body and I fall to the ground. "Rose?!" "Dad..." I pass out before I could ask what was happening.

3 hours later

I wake up in the medbay on the berth and I sit up. Looking down, I see that my legs are metal, as are my arms and my body. I scream, freaking out and trying to figure out what had just happened. As soon as I stop screaming, I look up to see Ratchet and everyone else in the medbay watching me. "Rose, just calm down and listen, alright?" Ratchet asks me. "What the frag just happened to me? My entire body is metal!" "You upgraded to your final form, Rose." "you mean to say that I went from being a human to a Cybertronian?!" I say hyperventilating. "Yes and you need to calm down or you will overload." "What do you remember before you went into recharge?" Optimus asks me. "I remember you telling me that I am your sparkling and that my name is actually Saphire Moon and having a vision of mom and you holding me and than being on a ship and watching this gray mech with red optics kill mom and telling one of his followers to place me in a container just as you come to rescue mom and me and than calling you 'dad' right before I passed out." I tell him.

Optimus looks me with wide eyes, "You remember that? You were only twelve solar cycles old, Saphire" he says. "Optimus, the only explanation for Saphire Moon remembering that moment, she must have been extremely frightened." Ratchet says. "Ratchet is right, dad." I tell him. I get off the berth and stand up, and I see that I come to Ratchet's chest, which means that I take after my mom's height. "Saphire, I think we should go to the main room where everyone is and afterward I'll show you where your berthroom is." Dad mentions to me. "Sure, dad." I tell him as I walk over to him and look up to see him watching me. We walk from the medbay to the main room where everyone is at. I see Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead with Jack, Miko, and Raf standing there. "Hey" I say to them. "who are you?" Jack asks me. Feigning hurt, "you wound me, Jack. I thought you'd still know who I am. Oh and sorry for shocking you earlier." I tell him. "Rose? What happened?" "It's Saphire Moon now, Jack and well I upgraded to my final form. I am now who I am meant to be. I was born a cybertronian and I changed back into my real form" I tell him. "That is awesome, Saphire." Jack says.

Optimus walks in and looks at his daughter and the children laughing. "Why are they all laughing?" Optimus asks in general. "Apparently Miko, Jack and Raf said something at the same time and Saphire just laughs. Don't ask me why they think it's funny that they

Meanwhile in the main area of the base

"Ratchet, is it true that Rose..uh..Saphire is actually Optimus' daughter?" Miko asks. "Yes, Miko. Saphire is Optimus' sparkling." Ratchet replies back. "Than who is her mom?" Raf asks. Sighing, "Elita-1 was her mom" Ratchet says. "was?" Jack questions. "Megatron killed her right before Optimus' and Saphire's eyes and he'll pay for killing my sister." Arcee says. "whoa, wait..Elita-1 is your sister?!" Miko asks Arcee. "Yes, she was." "so that makes you Saphire's aunt." Miko says. "uh what?" Arcee asks confused. "oh boy. Never-mind." Miko says exasperatedly. "um..okay" Arcee says. "How cool is it that Rose..uh..Saphire is Optimus' daughter, whom he thought was gone?!" Miko says out of the blue. "yah, it's pretty cool." Raf and Jack say together. "Dudes, did ya just like say the same thing at the same time?" Miko mentions. "uh...i guess." Jack says looking confused about it.

"Hey guys." Saphire says as she walks into the main area. "Hey, Saphire" Miko, Jack, and Raf say all at once. Laughing, "You three just said the same thing together." Saphire says as she looks directly at the trio and all of them end up laughing. Just then Optimus walks in and looks at his daughter and the children laughing. "Why are they all laughing?" Optimus asks in general. "Apparently Miko, Jack and Raf said something at the same time and Saphire just laughs. Don't ask me why they think it's funny that they spoke at the same time" Arcee says as she cocks her hip and puts her right servo on it. "Optimus, we have detected Decepticons at an Energon mine." Ratchet tells him. Everyone stares me in complete shock and I look at them, "Do I have something on my face?" I ask. "No, you don't, Saphire." Dad says. "Oh. Than why are you all staring at me?" I say as I look around. "They're apparently shocked that you were a human that upgraded and transformed into one of us." Dad tells me. "Still, it's a bit weird." "No need to worry, my youngling." "alright dad" "come, I'll show your where your berthroom is." Dad says as he leads me from the main area. "Your berthroom is right here, across from my room, Saphire." Dad tells me. "sweet" I say as I head into my room. "Saphire, you will start your training in an hour." Dad says as he goes to his room.

"Autobots, roll out." Optimus says as Ratchet starts the ground bridge up. "sweet, time to kick some 'Con aft." Saphire says. Looking at her, "Saphire, you will remain here at base until you have been trained." says Optimus to Saphire. "Awww, dad. Please?" Asks Saphire. "No, Saphire. You will stay at base for your protection and that is an order." Sighing, "Alright dad I'll stay here." With that, Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed into their vehicle mode and drove into the ground bridge. Looking at Ratchet to make sure that he is not facing the ground bridge, Saphire swiftly runs through before Ratchet could close it and comes out behind a rock and sees that the Autobots are facing down a group of Decepticons.

Suddenly, she is shot at by vehicon and she runs behind a rock, trying to figure out how to turn her servos into weapons. 'scrap, how do I do this?' she thought to herself. "Well, what do we have here, an untrained femme?" Megatron says as he walks towards her. Saphire looks up and sees the one mech who killed her mom. "Scrap." Saphire says as she rolls and runs away from Megatron. "Dad!" Saphire says she continues to run from Megatron and into the midst of battle. "Saphire?" Optimus says as he turns to see her running from Megatron. "Arcee, get my youngling back to base" he tells Arcee. "I'll make sure she stays at the base this time, Optimus." Arcee replies. "Saphire, get to Arcee now!" Optimus yells at her. "sure thing, dad" Saphire replies back. "Saphire, you and I will talk when this is over and once you are back on base, remain in your room until I get to base. He tells her. "Yes, dad." she replies back hanging her head as she walks past him to where Arcee is waiting and they both run through the ground bridge back to base. "Well, this is surprising, Optimus. It appears that the young femme is your sparkling. I thought she perished when I had Soundwave send her off my ship in a pod." Megatron says as he and Optimus lock swords together. "She didn't Megatron. And you will never lay your servos on her again!" Optimus replies back as he blasts Megatron's leg. "Decepticons, retreat" Megatron says as he turns and flies away.


	4. Chapter 4

I sit on my berth in my room waiting for dad, knowing I'm in trouble big time for disobeying dad's order. Sighing, I swing my legs back and forth as I realize that what dad said was true. 'how can I fight when I don't even know how to turn my servos into weapons' I thought to myself as I look at the ground. "Saphire" I turn my helm towards the door as I heard my name and I see dad not looking to pleased right than. "Yes, dad?" I ask as he comes in and kneels in front of me so we are optic to optic. "Saphire Moon, what you did was greatly foolish, and not to mention you also disobeyed me by following us to the battle. You have not been trained at all. You put yourself at risk of either being captured or killed and I cannot bear either. I lost Elita and I will not lose you again, Saphire." Dad tells me. "I'm sorry, daddy. I wanted to help fight the Decepticons and that didn't work out because I don't even know how to turn my servos into weapons." I reply back looking at ground.

"Look at me, my youngling." dad says. I look up at him and I see fear and sadness in his optics. "From now on until further notice, you will stay on base at all times except when you go with one of us to scout which will also be part of your training. Also, you will train each day with one of us for three hours and after that you will be with Ratchet for the remainder of the day to learn not just our language, but also our history. Further more, on the weekends, you will be with me learning how to be a leader." I hear dad say as he stands up. "Saphire, it would be best if you headed to the training room with Arcee to start your training." Dad says as he starts walking out of my room. I quickly jump off my berth and run to him and stop in front of him and I look up at him. "Yes, dearling?" he says with curious tone in his voice. "I am sorry for disobeying you dad." I say as I hug him. "You are forgiven." dad replies as he hugs back. "Now get to the training room." "Yes, daddy." I reply as I walk to the training room.

Main area

"Arcee" Optimus calls her name as he walks into the main room. "Yes, Optimus?" Arcee asks. "I would like you to start Saphire's training now." "why me?" "because I feel that she would learn better from you right now compared to the others. Not mention she has arm daggers like you." Optimus tells her. "sure thing,Optimus." Arcee replies back as she heads to the training room also. "Ratchet" Optimus says as he turns to look at his friend. "Yes?" Ratchet replies. "after Saphire is done with her training in three hours, you will teach her our language and our history too." "But, Optimus.." "Ratchet, Saphire is one of us and must learn our language and history in the event that Megatron tries to capture as I fear he will try to do just because she is my sparkling." Optimus says to Ratchet. "you're correct on that, Optimus and I shall teach her." Ratchet says to him as he turns back to his computers.

Turning around to face Bulkhead and Bumblebee, "Bumblebee, tomorrow will be your turn to train Saphire." -awesome- Bumblebee says as he fist punched the air. "Bulkhead, your turn will be the day after" "cool" Bulkhead replies. "Optimus, I have detected an Autobot signal approaching Earth's atmosphere." Ratchet says. "who is it?" Optimus replies. "Autobot, what is your name?" Ratchet said. "This is Wheeljack here." the autobot replies. "Jackie?!" Bulkhead says in surprise. "Bulk, that you?" Wheeljack says. "Yep the one and only" Bulk replies back. "I have heard of this Wheeljack. Bulkhead, are you positive that this is Wheeljack?" Optimus asks him. "yep, I'd know Jackie anywhere and that is Jackie." Bulkhead responds to Optimus' question. "We will send you the coordinates" Optimus replies as the transmission is ended.

In the training room

"Arcee, how do I turn my servos into weapons?" I ask her. "It's actually easier than it looks, Saphire." she replies. " 'Cee, again how do I do that?" I say in frustration. "think of your servos turning into blasters." 'Cee says to me. "okay if you say so." I reply. 'think of my servos turning into blasters' I think to myself repeatedly. Just than I hear a noise and I open my optics and look at my servos, "I did it, 'Cee" I say excitedly. "now turn them back into your servos and activate your arm daggers." 'Cee says. I did just as she told me. "awesome. This is so fraggin' cool." I say. "Saphire, where did you hear that word?" "what word? This word "frag'?" "yes that word, Saphire. Now where did you hear?" "umm...Bulkhead?" I say cautiously. Sighing, Arcee shakes her head, "do you even know what that word means?" "no. what does it mean?" "ask Ratchet. He'll tell you." "okay."

After my three hour training with Arcee was done, I walked to the main area and saw that it was only Ratchet there. "Saphire, here is a data pad with our language on it. You will hear each word and afterward, you are to repeat it and memorize it to your processor." Ratchet says to me as I take the data pad from him and sit on the floor with my back against the wall. "sure, Ratchet. By the way where is everyone else besides you, me and Arcee?" I ask. "They have gone a mission to scout for Energon." Ratchet replies. "all right." I reply. "now get to your studying, Moon" he says to me. "okay, Ratch" I say to him as I look down at the pad and start memorizing each word. "Ratchet, open a ground bridge. We have found a Energon mine untouched." I hear oppi say as I continue to study the Cybertronian language even as Ratchet opens the ground bridge for them to come through.

"Moon, I think it's best if you took a break and help bring the Energon into base and the storage room." I hear Ratchet say as I focus on my data pad. "sure thing, Ratchet" I reply as I set the pad down and go over to oppi and help Arcee unload the Energon and carry it to the storage room. Soon, all the raw Energon was stored away and I go back to studying cybertronian. "Saphire" I hear dad call my name. "yes oppi?" I reply as I look up at him from where I was sitting and seeing that he was a little shocked that I called him the cybertronian word for dad. Looking down at me, "it's been a little bit over three hours and you need your recharge." oppi says. "but, oppi.." "Saphire, you are still a youngling and therefore you must go and recharge at an appropriate time." "fine, oppi." I say as I get up and start heading to my room. "Moon, the data pad please" Ratchet says as he steps in front of me with his servo out.

"frag" I whisper as I hand the data pad to him. "where did you hear that word, Moon?" Ratchet asks me as I try to walk around him just to have him block me. "Bulkhead. And what does it mean?" I ask Ratchet as I look at him. Sighing, "it seems that Bulkhead's going to need to be talked to about language and you don't need to know what that word means right now, Moon." Ratchet tells me as he steps away from the door. "now, go get some recharge, Moon." Ratchet says to me as I walk away from the medbay. "sure thing." I reply back as I headed to my room, thinking that I was going to find out one way or another. Once I am in my room I lay down on my berth and I fall into recharge.

In the medbay: Optimus' view

"Optimus, when are you going to tell her adopted mom is dead and that the Decepticons were the ones who killed her?" Ratchet tells me as he looks at the computer. "I don't know, Ratchet. I know she needs to know, but she's like Elita and I'm afraid that if I tell her, she'll want to come with us next time we fight the Decepticons and I cannot risk that. Not when she's hasn't had enough training, Ratchet." I reply back to my old friend. "Optimus, we all know that every Decepticon except for Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, and Knock Out are lousy shots. It may hurt for her to go along with you when you go to fight the 'Cons s long as she knows that she can only shoot Vehicons and no others. But Saphire still needs to know, Optimus. And if you don't tell her, I will." Ratchet tells me as he turns to face me. Sighing, "I'll tell her, just not right now." I reply. "Optimus..." he starts saying but than I see him looking at the door.

I turn and see my sparkling standing right there. Looking at me, "tell me what, oppi?" she asks me as she walks into the medbay and stands directly in front of me. "Agent Fowler informed me this morning that Decepticons killed your adoptive mother today." I tell her as I see her optics widen and starts leaking tears. I pull her close to me and hug her, letting her cry. Soon, I feel that she's slipped into recharge and I pick her and carry her to her room and lay her on her berth. I gently kiss her forehelm before I leave her room. "She had to find out at some point, Optimus." Ratchet tells me. "I know, Ratchet. I fear that the next time we go into battle against the Decepticons, Saphire will want to come with." I reply back. "Saphire is growing. She has one more upgrade to go through, than she'll no longer be a youngling and hopefully by than, she has trained enough to fight the 'Cons." "I know, Ratchet. I just don't want my sparkling to do what the rest of us do." "Optimus, you can't shield or keep her from fighting the Decepticons. Saphire is your daughter and if something were to happen to you, she would be called upon to lead the Autobots not only because it would be expected of her to do so, but also because she is the daughter of a Prime, Optimus." "I know that and so does Megatron. He already had my daughter in his servos once, and I fear that he will try to do so again to get to me. He saw how it hurt me when he killed Elita in cold energon and than to further pain me, he had Soundwave place her in a pod. I just don't want to lose my daughter again, Ratchet." I tell him. "Optimus, we all had our losses and Saphire won't be ready for battle until she has had her last upgrade which won't be for another six Earth months. Take comfort in knowing that she won't leave base unless it's to scout as part of her training. I worry too, Optimus, just like you are worrying about her future." Ratchet says to me. "I'm going to get some recharge, Ratchet." I say as I head to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="line-height:  
24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;  
background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height:  
1.7em; font-size: 1em;"I sit on my berth in my room waiting for dad, knowing I'm in trouble big time for disobeying dad's order.  
Sighing, I swing my legs back and forth as I realize that what dad said was true. 'how can I fight when I don't even know how to turn my servos into weapons' I thought to myself as I look at the ground.  
"Saphire" I turn my helm towards the door as I heard my name and I see dad not looking to pleased right than. "Yes, dad?" I ask as he comes in and kneels in front of me so we are optic to optic.  
"Saphire Moon, what you did was greatly foolish, and not to mention you also disobeyed me by following us to the battle. You have not been trained at all. You put yourself at risk of either being captured or killed and I cannot bear either. I lost Elita and I will not lose you again, Saphire." Dad tells me. "I'm sorry, daddy. I wanted to help fight the Decepticons and that didn't work out because I don't even know how to turn my servos into weapons." I reply back looking at ground. "Look at me, my youngling." dad says. I look up at him and I see fear and sadness in his optics. "From now on until further notice, you will stay on base at all times except when you go with one of us to scout which will also be part of your training. Also, you will train each day with one of us for three hours and after that you will be with Ratchet for the remainder of the day to learn not just our language, but also our history. Further more, on the weekends, you will be with me learning how to be a leader." I hear dad say as he stands up. "Saphire, it would be best if you headed to the training room with Arcee to start your training." Dad says as he starts walking out of my room. I quickly jump off my berth and run to him and stop in front of him and I look up at him. "Yes, dearling?" he says with curious tone in his voice. "I am sorry for disobeying you dad." I say as I hug him.  
"You are forgiven." dad replies as he hugs back. "Now get to the training room." "Yes, daddy." I reply ass I walk to the training room./span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="line-height:  
24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;  
background-color: #fefefe;"The next day: in the main area/p 


	7. Chapter 7

At Base: Ratchet's view  
"By the Allspark, the Star Saber." I say in awe as I look at the Saber  
than, Optimus lifts the saber up and he stares at it, entranced.  
"Optimus? Optimus?" I ask, concerned  
"I am receiving a message." Optimus says  
"from who?"  
"From Alpha Trion"  
"Optimus, what is Alpha Trion saying" I ask.  
we waited for what seemed like several minutes when Optimus puts the Saber down and looks at us.  
"easy, Optimus." I say  
"What did Alpha Trion want, oppi?" Saphire asks  
"It is paramount that we recover the final four Iacon Relics- The Omega Key." Optimus says  
"Keys?" Arcee says  
"to what?" I ask  
"To the regeneration of our home planet." Optimus said  
~cant believe it~ Bumblebee says  
"well, believe it. Civilization at last." I say happily as I turn back to the computer  
(A/N, Im just gonna skip the next few lines cause ya'll know what's gonna happen next.0  
"uh, Optimus, keys open doors. Can they really revive an entire planet?" Smokescreen asks Optimus  
"While I am unfamiliar with the lore of these Omega Keys, Alpha Trion knew many secrets, and the ancients possessed technology that has long been lost to what we consider modern science." Optimus replies to Smokescreen  
"We may not know the function of the Omega Keys, but it is paramount that we find them before Megatron is logical that the coordinates corresponds with the location of an Omega Key. I must not waver until I have decoded each set. The survival of our home planet depends on it." Optimus says as he turns around to the computer to continue decoding the coordinates.  
Just as I walk away, the computer goes off with a beep.  
I walk to the computer as Optimus backs away and I track the beep.  
"It's an Autobot ship" I say just as a comm comes through  
"hello? this is Elita-1 contacting Autobot base"  
"Elita-1, this is Ratchet. we will send you a set of coordinates where you can your ship and be ground bridged to base" I reply  
"Doc bot, is that you?" I groan knowing that there are only two mechs who call me that, the Terror Twins.  
"Don't call me that, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker or I will turn off your interfacing unit" I tell them  
"NO, anything but that, Ratchet!" both say at the same time.  
"than do not call me doc bot." I tell them. "Elita, where did you find them at?" I ask her  
"I found them in a Decepticon stasis pod by the moon, in stasis" Elita replies back  
"of all the mechs out there, those two just had to be found." I say in a annoyed voice.  
"hey! we can still hear you, Hatchet." Sunstreaker says.  
"Don't call me that either, Sunstreaker." I say  
"Ratchet, activate the ground bridge. Saphire, come." Optimus says  
"Optimus, Saphire is there and safe?" Elita-1 asks.  
"yes, Elita, our sparkling is here and quite safe and we will meet you at the coordinates Ratchet sent you. be safe, sweetspark." Optimus replies back  
"if you count almost getting hit at safe. See you soon, mom." Saphire says as she and Optimus walk through the ground bridge

In some random forest: Saphire's view

Oppi and I wait close to 30 minutes before we see a ship in the sky, slowly descending downward.  
I jump in place, anxiously waiting for the ship to land.  
"Saphire, can you please stop jumping?" Oppi asks me as he looks at me  
"I'll try, oppi. I'm just so excited and happy." I reply  
"I know, I can feel it and I'm sure she can too." Oppi says just as the ship lands gently in front of us.  
I start to walk forward, but oppi puts his hand on my shoulder holding me back.  
"oppi" I say in a whiny voice.  
"Saphire, you will stay right beside me" oppi replies.  
sighing, "fine" I said as I stood next to him, anxiously waiting.  
The ship's door slowly opens and what I assume is the Terror twins walks over to us, but I don't pay attention to them because just as they walked out of the ship, a pink and white femme steps out and I instantly knew that she is my mom.  
"mom! I say as I run to her and we hug.  
"Elita" oppi says as she and I break apart.  
"Optimus" mom says as she hugs him.  
Before we know it, we are surrounded by Cons.  
'frag' I thought  
"well, well, what do we have here?" Megatron says tauntingly  
"Saphire, get beside me now" Oppi says  
"yes, oppi" I reply as I stand next to him and mom  
"Eilta-1. I thought I killed vorns ago." Megatron says  
"You missed my spark chamber." mom replies back  
"I will make insure that I do not make that mistake again." Megatron tells her  
"never!" Oppi says as he rushes at Megatron with his sword ready  
"Saphire, get behind me." mom says  
"mom, I can fight too, just not as well yet" I say  
"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, protect my femmeling." mom tells them  
"sure thing, Elita" they both said  
as we were fighting, somehow I got ended up away from the twins.  
I look around and see that a lot of the Vehicons have been killed.  
I start walking back to where my parents and the twins are, when I'm grabbed from behind  
I scream loudly, alerting everyone. "let me go" I say as I try to get out of the con's grasp  
"Megatron wants you alive, young femme" Starscream says into my audio receptors.  
"Starscream, unhand her!" oppi yells  
"Starscream, bring her to me" Megatron says as Starscream obeys him  
grabbing me to his side, "Soundwave, send a bridge." Megatron says as a ground bridge appears behind us  
"oppi, mom!" I yell as I try to get free of Megatron.  
"Megatron, let my daughter go!" mom yells  
"I don't think so, Elita-1. I have a plan for her." Megatron tells them just as we go through the ground bridge.  
"I will never bond with you nor have any sparklings by you!" I say vehemently.  
"oh I think you will if you don't want your family to be killed" Megatron sneers at me  
"Soundwave, put her in a room next to mine and keep a surveillance on her. I don't want her trying to escape." Megatron says as he hands me to the silent mech.  
walking down a few hallways, I memorize the way for future reference. stopping in front of a door, Soundwave opens it and pushes me in and locks the door behind me.

In the Command Center of the Nemsis: Megatron's view  
"Soundwave, contact the Autobot Base" I say as I stand in front of the screen  
"Megaton, what do you want?" Ratchet, the Autobot Medic says  
"Where is Optimus and Elita-1" I ask  
"We are right here, Megatron" Optimus says  
"and where is Saphire?" Elita-1 asks  
turning, "Soundwave, have Knockout bring me the femme" I say  
a few minutes later, "Let me go, you deceptiscum" I hear loudly  
"how dare you scratch my finish, femme! Knockout says.  
"sure you're a mech and not a femme?" the Autobot femme says to Knockout.  
"here she is, Lord Megatron and she's quite feisty to for a femme." Knockout says as he pushes her to me  
"I have a name, screw hole" she says  
"Saphire" Optimus and Elita-1 say  
"mom, oppi" Saphire replies  
"I will make your daughter my sparkmate and breed more Decepticons " I tell them  
"never! I'd rather die than bond with you, Megatron!" Saphire yells at me.  
slapping her, "you will do what I want if you want your family to live" I say, enjoying this and knowing that Optimus and Elita-1 are watching.


	8. Chapter 8

Command Center on the Nemesis: Saphire's view  
I lay on the ground after Megatron slapped me.  
Getting back up, "I don't care how many times you hit me, I will NEVER yield or obey you at all nor will I mate with you!" I yell at him, knowing that Soundwave has yet to cut the live feed and that every one back on base is watching this.  
"Soundwave, cut the video and Knockout, take the femme to the cell where the other Autobot is." Megatron says turning away  
"come along, femme" Knockout says as he roughly grabs my arm and takes me to a cell.  
"here's some company for you, autoscum" Knockout says as he tosses me in.  
"that's no way to treat a femme, you screw hole!" I shout as he leaves.  
"They're Decepticons, femme." I hear behind me.  
turning around, I look at the bot who spoke, he slightly taller than me and was red with what looked like cow horns on his helm.  
"who are you and why are you here?" I ask curiously  
"I'm Cliffjumper and I was captured while on a Energon scouting mission. I'm sure Arcee and everyone else thinks I'm dead by now because this ship hides a bot's life signal." he tells me. "and I ask the same of you, femme"  
"My name is Saphire Moon Prime. Daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita-1. Megatron captured me while I was in battle and plans on making me his mate and use me to breed more Cons." I reply  
"oh my Primus, I can't believe that you're alive after all this time, Saphire. I was there when Optimus came back to the base in Iacon after Megatron killed Eilta and than had Soundwave send you away in a pod. It nearly broke his spark too. He didn't come out of his room for nearly a month, and in that time, Jazz and Ironhide were in control. How did you survive all these years?" Cliffjumper asks me  
"I don't remember much, but I know that I landed here on Earth and that I was found by a lady who raised me as her own. I didn't know I was Cybertronian until I followed Jack after school one day to the base, which happened to be also my 18th birthday, and I ran into Ratchet's pede and fainted. When I came too, I was in the medbay, and after I was deemed fine, I went to the training room to practice my...techinques, and Optimus comes and he starts telling me all this stuff and than just before I blacked out, my memories came back and than I blacked out. and when I woke up in the medbay,again, I saw that I had turned into my true form. And, my mom is still alive cause Megatron missed her spark chamber." I tell him and sat down.  
"wow. and now you're her, on Megatron's ship." Cliffjumper says  
"yes, and I have to find a way to escape before Megatron decides to really follow through with his plan." I reply  
"I'm going to guess that he hit you when you defied him?" I ask  
"How.. oh you probably see the bruise on my face don't you." I ask back  
"Yep." he said just as the cell door was opened and a another bot was tossed in.  
I saw Cliffjumper rush over to the bot, "Starbeam, are you all right, femmeling?" he asks  
jumping up, "another femme?!" I ask  
"yes, Saphire. This is Starbeam, Bumblebee's sister. She was captured a year before me and she's just a youngling cause, in human terms, she's 16." Cliffjumper tells me.  
"oh wow. All the more for us to escape this ship and get back to base because I can't allow this anymore, not for Star." I say  
"you know her? and another time, Saphire. I think it's best if we got some recharge so we're ready for anything." Cliffjumper said to me.  
sighing, "yes I know her because we used to play together as sparklings even though I was, in human terms, 2 years older and all right I'll try to get some recharge, but can't guarantee it." I reply back as I lay next to Star and just before I fall into recharge, I contact my parents.  
_~oppi, mom, can you hear me?~ I send over our link  
~yes, we can hear~ oppi replies back  
~are you all right, sweety?~ mom asks me  
~yes, I'm fine mom. just a slight bruise is all I have and I'm with Cliffjumper and Starbeam, Bee's sister.~ I tell them_  
~Starbeam and Cliffjumper are alive?~ _oppi asks  
~yes, oppi they're alive and if I have, I will use my powers to get us all off this pit forsaken ship!~ I said to them  
~Saphire, you mustn't. you could die.~ oppi says  
~oppi, I won't. and besides I know who my powers work and they won't drain me of my lifeforce at all.~ I say_  
~_Optimus, have faith in our femmeling. She is, after all, the daughter of a Prime.~ mom tells him  
~just be careful, my dearling.~ oppi tells me  
~I will and one more thing, Arcee and Bee needs to be told that Cliff and Star are alive.~ I say to them  
~we will tell them, Saphire. now get some recharge and we will see you soon hopefully.~ mom says as she ends the link._

Cell on Nemesis: Saphire's view  
I was the first to wake up, so I got up and decided to walk around the cell, looking for anything I can use for the escape.  
As I was looking, I felt that someone was trying to sneak up on me. Turning around, "morning, Star" I say happily as I look at her.  
"Morning, Saphire." She says as she hugs me tightly. "Primus, I missed you all these years, Saph. When I was told that Megatron ordered his TIC to put you in a pod and send you away, I wouldn't recharge or eat and it drove Bumbles crazy."  
"I know, Star. But I'm here now. and I won't ever leave. We will find a way to get off this ship and back to base. I am sure that Bee misses you and that Arcee misses Cliffjumper." I reply as I hug her.  
"What is the plan, Saphire?" I hear Cliffjumper say as he walks towards me and Star.  
"I don't know yet, Cliff." I reply just as the cell door is opened.  
We all look and see that it is one of the Vehicons.  
"Here is some Energon, Autoscum." the vehicon says as he leaves three cubes for us and locks the door again.  
"Here, Star and Saphire. eat up." Cliff says as he hands a cube to each of us and drinks his cube.  
Star and I do the same. "So, the plan, Saph?" Star says.  
"I'm thinking, Star, but I know that I'd have to use my powers to help us escape though." I say  
"What powers?" Star and Cliff ask at the same time.  
"Later. I'm sure that Buckethead is having that silent mech listen in on us and I cannot have Buckethead know just what my powers are." I say  
"ok, but you will tell us at some time, won't you Saph?" Star asks me  
"yes, Star, I will." I reply as I sit down on the ground, bored out of my processor.  
"It's so good that you're still alive, Saph." Star tells me  
"yah, why is that?" I reply  
"because I was remember the day when you and Elita were captured. I may have been just a sparkling than, but I remember when Optimus came back to base and told us what happened. He wasn't himself for a while and came out of his room after a month. and he was different. didnt smile or laugh or do anything that he used to do before Megatron supposedly killed Elita and than ordered Soundwave to send you away." Star said to me.  
"I know that, Star. Bee and Cee both told me and since I've been found and that mom is alive, oppi isn't as tight up as he was when I first met him." i reply back  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that I was the first Cybertronian here on Earth. My body took on the appearance of the lifeforms here and I stayed that for 17 years. Than one day, I decided to follow Jack, a friend I had met at school, because he always disappeared each day after school. That same day I found out about the war, the Autobots, the Decepticons, everything. And that day also happened to be my 17th birthday and I ended up changing back into my original form. I've never been happier." I tell her.  
"wow, that is so awesome, Saphire!" Star says a little to loud.  
"Star, lower your voice, please. I don't think we want a Con coming here and possibly put us in different cells." I say  
"oops. I'll be quieter." Star says.  
"Come, Autobots. Megatron wants all three of you brought to the command center." We all hear as we turn and see a con with a flashy red paint job and a smirk on his faceplate.  
He unlocks the cell door and we walk out.  
"That's Knockout. The medic for the Cons." Star tells me as she grabs my hand tightly.  
"Don't think of trying to escape" Knockout says as we starts walking to the command center.  
It didn't take long for us to reach the command center


	9. Chapter 9

Command Center: Saphire's view  
_'what is Megatron's plan this time' _I thought to myself as Star, Cliff, and I walk in front of Knockout towards where Megatron stood.  
Walking slightly forward as best as I can considering that Knockout is holding me back, "why have you brought us here, Megatron?" I ask  
Turning around, "you shall soon see, young femmeling." Megatron says  
"Soundwave, initiate a live video feed to the Autobot base."  
Soon, I see oppi on the screen and I try walking forward some more, but Knockout pulls me.  
"let me go" I say struggling to break free  
"I don't think so, femmeling." Knockout replies  
"Megatron, what is your reason for contacting us?" I stop struggling as I hear oppi's voice come through  
"why, to negotiate of course."Megatron says as I resume my struggling.  
"What do you propose?" Oppi asks.  
"I will release the two femmelings and the Autobot, Cliffjumper, if you surrender." Megatron says  
I kick Knockout in his interfacing unit and run in front of Megatron, saying, "Don't do it, oppi. Don't risk the lives of the humans for mine, Star's and Cliff's lives." I managed to say before Megatron grabbed me by my neck and held me up in front of him.  
"You have one brave and stubborn femmeling, Prime. Pity you won't be around when I make her my mate." Megatron says, smirking at me just before he presses his lips to mine.  
I struggle to get free, but he just tightens his hand around my neck, causing me to gasp and he slides his glossa into my mouth. I can feel what oppi and mom are feeling and that just pushes me over the edge.  
Using my strength, I kick at him repeatedly and I managed to kick him hard enough in his chest because he drops me and I fall to the ground.  
"Prime, I shall give you one week to think over the proposition. Knockout, take the Autobots back to their cell and Soundwave, end the feed." Megatron says as Knockout grabs me roughly and pushes me in front of him and I see that Star and Cliff are also being treated the same way.  
All too soon, we arrive at the same cell we have been in for the past few days and we are unceremoniously shoved inside and the door locked behind us.  
"Why did you have to do that, Saphire?" Star asks me.  
"Because if oppi surrenders, the humans could be either enslaved or killed and Megatron still might kill us even if oppi did surrender." I reply back  
"but you ended up angering Megatron and he kissed you!" Star exclaims  
"I know that, Star and I hated it. I really did. and I know that oppi and mom were not happy at all cause I felt their anger and that just fueled me to struggle even harder. and now we have one week to figure out how to get off of this fragging ship!" I tell her.  
"We'll find a way, Saphire." Cliffjumper says as he hugs me.  
"I know, Cliff." I reply as I hug him back.  
"why don't we try and get some recharge, huh?" Cliff says  
"Sure" Star and I say at the same time.  
We all laid down next to each and soon fell into recharge.

Autobot Base: Ratchet's View  
I was working on trying to find Megatron's ship, ignoring everyone around me when I see that the computer has detected a signal in the solar system.  
"Optimus, I am receiving a signal on a restricted band and it appears to be coming from a starship within this solar system. It's an Autobot identification beacon." I say as I type away on the keyboard.  
"unknown vessel, this is Autobot outpost Omega One. Identify yourself." Optimus says  
"Well if it ain't Prime." Ironhide says  
"Ironhide, is anyone else with you?" Optimus asks  
"yes."  
"who"  
"Jazz, Raynala and her sparklings, Skysun and Stormfire."  
"My sparkmate and sparklings are aboard with you?" I ask  
"yes, Ratchet, they are." Ironhide replies back.  
"Thank the Allspark they're safe." I whisper  
"We should be landing tomorrow, Ratchet"  
"I will send you a set of coordinates and we will meet there tomorrow." I reply as I send him the coordinates.  
"you can't get me, Sky." I hear my femmeling Storm say through the comm.  
"Sky, Storm, get back to your mother, younglings." Ironhide tells them.  
"aww, but we're bored back there, Hidey" they say in unison.  
"Skysun, Stormfire, remain with your mother." I say  
"Oppi?!"  
"yes. now do as I say."  
"MOM, OPPI IS ON THE COMM LINK" they yell rather loudly.  
"Ratchet?" Raynala says  
" yes, sweetspark?"  
"oh, thank primus. it has been too long."  
"I know, Ray. and we shall see each other tomorrow." I reply just as the computer receives another signal.  
"Optimus, I believe that Megatron is calling again." I reply  
"seriously? again? what does Buckethead want this time? its bad enough that he has Saphire and those other two Autobots" Miko says  
"we know, Miko" Bulkhead replies.  
"wait, Megatron has Prime's femmeling and two other autobots?" Jazz asks  
"yes, Jazz. Megatron has my femmeling and also has Starbeam and Cliffjumper" Optimus says  
"once we get there, we will help rescue them. Ironhide out" Ironhide says and the comm is ended.  
"sweet! more Bots coming that can kick some Con but!" Miko says happily  
"Indeed, Miko" Optimus tells her  
"when are we going to rescue them from Buckethead?" Miko asks  
"I do not know, Miko. Ratchet is still trying to find the Nemesis." Optimus says  
"Megatron clearly has his ship cloaked which his why we can not find it." Ratchet says.  
"I miss her though." Miko says sadly  
"Miko, I miss my femmeling too and everyone here misses her too." Elita says.  
"I think it's best if the children went home now" Optimus says  
Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee transform and take their charges home.  
"I hope that the hologram chip you placed in her when she was just a sparkling, continues to work. We cannot have Megatron knowing what she truly is." Elita says  
"The only way it will stop working is if it got damaged." I reply back  
"hopefully it won't get damaged." Optimus says  
"does Saphire even know?" I ask  
"no, she doesn't." Elita says  
"She needs to be told, Elita, Optimus." I say as I turn and look at them. "and soon"  
"we know, Ratchet." Optimus says  
"we will tell her when she visits us tonight while we are recharging." Elita says  
"She is able to visit you when you recharge?" I ask  
"yes. It is one of her powers besides having the ability to turn invisible." Optimus tells me  
"not to mention that Saphire is also the Princess of Vos." Elita says  
"What?"  
"yes, Ratchet." Elita says  
"How is that possible?" I ask.  
"In due time, Ratchet." She replies. "I'll be in our room, Orion." she says as she leaves  
looking at Optimus, "Do you know?" I ask  
"yes, but it is Elita's choice to tell who and when." Optimus says. "see you in the morning, old friend" He says as he follows his mate.  
'they'll tell me soon enough' I think to myself as I head to my room to get some recharge also


	10. Chapter 10

_** dream sequence._  
**~~ bond with parents**  
~::~ comm link  
~**~ sparkmate bond

***TIME SKIP***  
Cell on the Nemesis: Saphire's view  
_*dream sequence*  
I pull Star and Cliff into my dream.  
"Where are we?" Star asks  
"you and Cliff are in my mind." I tell her  
"How?" Cliff asks  
"It is one of my four powers." I reply  
"What are your other powers?" Star asks me  
"I can turn myself and any one touching me invisible, but that power will only work when I call on it, I can bring anybot or human into my mind, and lastly, I have the ability to heal faster than normal." I tell them  
"That is awesome, Saph." Star says  
"I know, and they have come in handy, but I have yet to try my invisibility power, but that will be rectified quite soon. Now, onto the escape plan." I say  
"we only have three days left to put it into action. the plan has been ready for four days, Saphire" Cliff tells me. "why the wait?"  
"because we need to time it just right, Cliff." I reply to him  
"now, I'll send you back to your own minds before Knockout and Breakdown arrive." I say as I send them back and end the dream.  
*dream ends*_  
"Femmeling, Megatron wants you brought to the Command Center" I hear Knockout say.  
"Which femmeling, Knockout? There are two femmelings here." Cliff says to him.  
"Megatron wants Prime's daughter" Knockout says  
"Saphire, don't." Star and Cliff say to me.  
"I have to, Star, Cliff. Don't worry, I'll be fine." I tell them as I walk out the cell door and stand in front of Knockout and Breakdown.  
"Come along, femmeling." Knockout says as he pushes me forward.  
Again, I memorized the way from the cells to the Command Center just I had memorized the way from the entrance/exit to the Command Center.  
"Why does Buckethead want me again?" I casually ask them.  
"How should we know, femmeling?" Knockout says as he pushes me forward. "we just obey Lord Megatron"  
"yah, you all are his glitches, bit brains" I tell them as we enter the Command Center and I see that oppi is on the screen. 'not good at all' I think to myself as we stand near Buckethead. 'yah that's what I'm gonna call him from now on.' I think to myself.  
"ah, good job, Knockout, Breakdown for bringing the femmeling here." Buckethead says.  
"mother fraggin glitch" I mumble under breath to Buckethead.  
"What did you say, femmeling?" Buckethead asks me  
"nothing, Buckethead." I reply sarcastically.  
"it is Lord Megatron to you!" Buckethead tells me as he slaps me again and I fall to the ground.  
"Megatron, I have made a decision" Oppi says  
that got Buckethead's attention.  
"what have you decided, Prime?" Buckethead asks  
"I have decided..." oppi starts to say but I interrupt him  
"oppi, don't surrender." I tell oppi just before Buckethead knocks me aside and I hit the ground and I hear something break on my helm.  
I look up just as Buckethead looks shocked.  
"this is a nice turn of events." Buckethead says as he picks me by my neck cables and hold me in front of me.  
"It appears that your femmeling is a Seeker, Prime." Buckethead tells him. "what is your decision?"  
"I won't surrender, Megatron." oppi says.  
with that, I kick out and hit Buckethead in his faceplate and I turn myself invisible and run to the cell to grab Star and Cliff.  
"find that femme Seeker NOW!" I hear Buckethead yell.  
**~be careful, Saphire~ **I hear in my mind  
**~ I will, oppi and when I get back to base, I want to how I am a Seeker and what a Seeker is~ **I send back  
**~We will tell you once you are here, safe at base.~ **mom sends  
**~okay. I'll hold you to it.~ **I reply as I stop in front of the cell and open it.  
I become visible again and I look at Star and Cliff.  
"Come along now. Hold onto me and don't let go I tell them as Star holds my hand and Cliff holds her hand and I turn us invisible and we make our way to the back of the ship. We jump off the ship.  
"Star, Cliff, do your comm links work?" I ask  
"mine broke when I crash landed." Star tells me  
"and Knockout disabled my comm." Cliff also says.  
"than it's a good thing that my comm link still works." I reply back  
~:Ratchet, can you hear me:~ I send over the comm  
~:Saphire?:~ Ratchet sends back  
~:yes, Ratchet. I have Star and Cliff with me and we are falling through the sky. care to send a ground bridge:~ I send back  
~:Thank the Allspark that you three all right:~ Ratchet sends back just as ground bridge opens beneath us. I push Star and Cliff ahead of me just as I hear a shot being fired at us.  
"go, Star, Cliff. I will draw them away from you." I tell them as I toss them into the ground bridge and transform, flying away with Starscream and his fleet on my tailpipe.  
~:Saphire, what are you doing?:~ Arcee sends  
~:Drawing the glitches away:~ I send back as I land in a cave an transform back to my bipedal mode.  
~:I need a ground bridge, NOW!:~ I send as Starscream shoots at me.  
I turn around and fire back as I walk backwards, away from him. I hear a noise behind and I look and see that it's a ground bridge.  
"I hope that's for me" I mutter to myself as I quickly ran through and I hit a mech.  
who I don't know as I'm suddenly tackled by Star. "Don't ever do that again, Saph." Star tells me as she hugs me rather tightly.  
"I will if I have to Star and ow, loosen up. you're crushing my wings." I tell her.  
"oh, sorry" Star replies as she lets go and steps back, just as the mech I landed on, stands up.  
"hey lil' lady" he says  
gasping, "Jazzy" I say happily as I hug him  
"It's good to see you too, lil' lady" Jazz says as he hugs back  
Just than, Star screams out "BUMBLES!". I let go of Jazz and turn around to see Star running to Bee and hugging him. I look and I see oppi and mom and I run over and hug them and they hug back.  
Stepping back, "mom, care to tell me why I have wings and what a Seeker is?" I ask just as I am tackled by two bots. "Saphire" I hear  
I look and see Skysun and Stormfire. "Sky,Storm." I say happily as I hug them back.  
"Saphire, a Seeker is a bot that can seek out anything and are now rare. you are a Seeker, Saphire." Mom tells me  
"but how is that possible?" I ask  
sighing, "because my parents were Seekers as are my brothers. I was born a ground vehicle. there has always been one Seeker that ends up being a ground vehicle." mom says. "also, Starscream is my last living brother and was heir to Vos, but before the war started, our parents disowned him. you, Saphire, are a Princess of Vos, and because of that, Megatron will want you even more." Mom finishes telling me.  
I just stand there, shocked by all this information.  
looking at mom, "what else should I know?"  
"A Seeker's wings are very sensitive to anything, and Seekers are also very emotional too. They don't often find mates, thus why they are now rare. Vos used to be full of Seekers until the war happend and Vos was destroyed." Mom tells me  
"But why hide it from me?" I ask  
"we had Ratchet place a hologram chip in your shoulder when you were just a sparkling, for your protection and we thought it best if only Orion, I, and Ratchet knew that you are a Seeker." mom told me  
"ok, I understand, mom. I'm gonna go to my room and get some recharge." I say as I start heading out of the main hanger.  
"no, you don't, Saphire." Ratchet says as he grabs my neck armor and pulls me into the medbay.  
"Ratchet." I say.  
"You have yet to have a check up, Saphire." Ratchet says as he puts me on a berth an starts doing what he usually does.  
I look over to mom and oppi and seeing that they won't help, I just sit there and sigh.  
"you're good to go, Saphire." Ratchet says after 10 minutes. "sweet" I say as I jump off and head to my room.

Saphire's view  
I lay on my berth, feeling glad that I was finally off of that pit slagged ship. I don't know how much longer I would have been able to hold on. Megatron is ruthless and cold sparked. Doesn't think twice about harming a youngling. I sigh and roll over, and I scream and run out of my room as fast as I could with the scraplet behind me. I scream as it latches onto me and I struggle to kick it off, but I decide to blast that fraggin' glitch. When I stop, I see that I'm in the main hanger of base and see that Ratchet, Jazz, Ironhide, Star, Storm and Sky are looking at me.  
"S-scraplet" I say just before I collapse.  
Jazz picks me and carries me over to Ratchet who looked over me and fixed my armor plating where the scraplet had been.  
looking at me, "where did the scarplet punk come from?" Hide asks me.  
"My room." I reply just as Jack, Miko, Raf, Nurse Darby and Agent Fowler come in.  
"What happened?" Miko asks  
"Scraplet." Jazz tells her  
"what's a scraplet?" Jack asks  
"scraplets are the most dangerous vermin to ever walk on the face of Cybertron." Ratchet tells him.  
"All scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal- especially _living_ metal." Bulkhead says.  
"well, bug squashed, game over right?" Jack says tentatively  
"no. when it comes to scraplets, there's just never one. and I fear I know how they got in here." Ratchet says.  
So we walked to the room where the pod was being kept, and we saw that the side had been chewed out all the all.  
"it's a trap- a scraplet trap" Jazz says.  
we head back to the main hanger and Ratchet tried to comm oppi, mom and Arcee, but with no luck.  
"Just as I thought, the scraplets have gotten into the com-link system!" Ratchet says as he bangs his hand down on the computer board.  
"if we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce the base to a scrapheap."  
"I say let them keep it and run off" Bulk says and Bee buzzes agreeing.  
"evacuation is not an option" Ironhide tells them.  
"If we do not get the ground bridge back online stat, Optimus, Arcee and Elita will perish." Ratchet says.  
"Bulkhead, you never run!" Miko tells him as she stands in front of him.  
"Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a Bot. I have. They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small juicy bits first- fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit, till there's nothing left, and I mean _nothing_ left...not even your optics." Bulkhead tells Miko and me, Star, Sky and Storm all scoot closer to Ratchet and Ironhide, scared.  
"Bulkhead, you're scaring the younglings!" Ratchet and Hide tell him at the same time.  
"Let us help you." Jack says  
We're not made of metal" Raf pipes up  
"yah. the scraplets can't hurt us." Miko said  
"typically I find your fleshiness to be your least engaging quality...but it would appear to provide an advantage under these extremes." Ratchet says as Raynala slightly hits him for his remark about the humans.  
"Nurse Darby can pair up with Ironhide, Raf can pair up with Raynala, and me with Jazz and Jack and Agent Fowler can stay here and guard you, Saphire, Star, Storm and Sky." Miko says. "how that sound?"  
"it sounds workable." Ironhide says as he and Nurse Darby go off towards the berthrooms, while Raf and Raynala head to the training room and Miko and Jazz head towards the vaults where we keep the relics we find.  
While Jack and Agent Fowler stay here in the main hanger with Ratchet and us four younglings.  
"need any help, Ratchet?" I ask  
"No, Saphire." Ratchet curtly replies to me as he goes back to fixing the ground bridge.  
Nurse Darby's View:  
Ironhide and I were walking down the hallways, on the look out for those scraplets when the lights flickered off for a few minutes and Ironhide screamed. turning around, "did you just scream, Hide?" I ask keeping the amusement hidden. "no" Hide says too quickly. I look at him, "you sure, Hidey" I say using the nickname that as the other Autobots call them younglings, but according to human terms, they're in their teens years. "fine, yes, but don't tell anyone, June" Hide says. "and don't call me Hidey." "why not? Saphire, Star and Ratchet's twins do" I reply. "that's because they're younglings and I was there when they were born and started speaking." Hide tells me just as we hear clattering in the pipes above us and Ironhide shoots causing wires to fall on him, making him scream again. Than these little metal balls fall out shortly after ad we run out of there to the main hanger.  
Saphire's view  
"They can fly?!" Jack asks as he starts hitting scraplets with a crow bar and Agent Fowler uses the fire extinguisher to put them into stasis, while is four hide under a medical berth, hoping the scraplets don't see us. Just as Nurse Darby and Hidey come running in with scraplets behind them. we stay where we are, but soon the scraplets find us and we fire at them, trying to get them off. I decide to turn myself invisible hoping that the fraggin' things won't see me and it works.  
"Jack, June, I need you to go the main energon pipe and fix what ever is causing it to leak. I believe that may be why the ground bridge isn't functioning." Ratchet tells them and he tells them what to do.  
shortly after, they come back in. "It's fixed, Ratchet." Jack says.  
Ratchet starts the ground bridge. "someone needs to be the bait" He says.  
I turn myself visible, "I'll do it" I say  
"Saphire, you're in no place..."Ratchet starts, but I cut him off. "I'm not as damaged as the rest of you, so I'll be the bait and lead the scraplets back to the Arctic." I tell him. "Fine" he replies.  
I hear whirring and I look and see that the scraplets are coming for me, so I run through the ground bridge and I land on snow, I see oppi, mom and Cee heading towards me. "get down!" I yell at them just as the scraplets come through and fall to the ground frozen. once all of the scraplets were out, I looked up, "I'd invite you in, but it's a mess." I said as I stand back up and help mom and Arcee through the ground bridge with oppi following behind.  
soon, Ratchet was directing Jack, Miko, Raf, Nurse Darby and Agent Fowler on how to help patch everybot up.  
I sat near oppi and mom and hear Ratchet say "We're just fortunate that this infestation happened...on a saturday."  
Just thank Miko screams and we all look at her. "What's wrong?" I ask  
"spider!" Miko yells as she runs off screaming her head and than, Star, Sky, Storm and me, we end up laughing.  
"oh my, that was funny. I am not gonna let her live that down. afraid of a itsy bitsy spider." I say as we laugh harder  
"what you guys laughing about?" I hear and the four of us looked at her and I say "Miko, there's a huge a spider on your head" and we end up laughing again.


	11. Chapter 11

Saphire's view  
I was in the main hanger with Star, Sky, Storm, Ratchet, Raynala, Hidey and Jazz.  
Ratchet had handed a data pad to us four to read about Cybertron and its history.  
I sighed, looking at Jazz.  
"Some femme likes a certain mech." Star says and I whip my helm and look at her.  
"What do you mean?" I ask  
"I think you like a certain mech a lot. and I think I know who" Star says just as Miko walks by and hears us.  
"you have a crush, Saphire? on who?" Miko asks happily.  
"no one." I say as I stand up and hand the data pad back to Ratchet.  
"have you finished all ready, Saphire?" Ratchet asks  
"Yes, Ratchet, I did." I reply as I walk over to where Hidey and Jazz were standing.  
"Hidey?" I ask  
turning around to look at me "yes, Saphire?" He asks  
"I'm ready to start my training." I say just as Star stands next to me. "me too" Star says.  
"very well, younglings. Jazz, you'll help me train these two." Hidey says as we head to the training room.  
"Jazz, you'll train Star and I will train Saphire." Hidey says.  
"a'ight" Jazz says.  
I stand on front of Hide and Star stands in front of Jazz.  
"we will start with the basic stuff first, younglings." Hide says  
"like what, Hidey?" Star asks  
"self defense which is learning how to defend yourself."  
"how so?" I ask  
"we'll start with hand to hand combat first." Hide says  
"when will we learn how to use our guns?" Star asks  
"after you have mastered hand to hand combat, Star." Hide replies.  
"now, let's begin." Jazz says.  
We trained for close to three hours. Ironhide was having Star and I train together so he could assess how much we learned today. I guess I was distracted because Star was able to hit me with enough force that it knocked me into Jazz.  
"oomph. Sorry ,Jazz" I say as I get back, blushing and try not to think about how sexy he looks.  
Star just smirks at me. "you did that on purpose, Didn't you,Star?" I ask as I get in front of her.  
"What if I did, Saph, what you going to do about it?" she replies.  
"I might tell a certain mech that you like him alot."I say as I avoid her punch  
"Do you even know who I like?" She asks  
"yes, its Smoke-" I start saying but she interrupts me  
"Don't you dare, Saph" She says  
"or what, Star?" I ask  
"I'll tell your oppi that you have a crush on his fir-" she started saying but I tackled her, which caused her to stop in mid-sentence.  
"ok, ok. anything but that" I say as I grab her hand and pull her back up.  
"okay younglings, that's enough training for today." Ironhide says.  
Star and I look at each other and...we run out of the training room to the main hanger, laughing our afts off and we collided into someone's leg.  
Looking up, "oppi" I say as Star says "optimus". we look at each other and bust out laughing again. "saph, we should up with nicknames for the mechs that we have a crush." she says. "that's a great idea, Star" I say. "are you okay, Saphire, Star?" oppi asks. "yes" we both say again as we look at each other. We stand up and went to back way, but oppi stopped us.  
"Saphire, Star, you two are too young to be thinking about mechs."  
"w-who said anything about that, oppi?" I ask  
"I believe I heard something about coming up with nicknames for the mechs that you have a crush on?" Oppi asks with amusement in his voice.  
I look at Star and she looks back at me, "I know what you're planning, Saph." Star says.  
I grab her hand we run away from my oppi and to the room we shared.  
"you're gonna be in trouble now, Saph." Star says  
"I don't oppi knowing that I have a crush on Jazz. and I'm sure you don't want him to now you have a crush on Smokescreen ,now do we?" I say as our door opens and oppi stands there with mom.  
"scrap" we both say.  
"Orion, let me handle this, ok" mom asks  
"all right, sweetspark." oppi tells her and he leaves.  
coming into our room and closing the door. "now, femmelings, tell me everything" mom says  
Star and I look at each other and than at her and, "Saphire has a crush on Jazz" Star says. "Star has a crush on Smokescreen" I also say too.  
mom looks at us, and than hugs us. "that is wonderful. but you do know that you can't bond with them or anything until you have had your last upgrade?" mom says. "yes we know, mom" I reply.  
"now, night, younglings and, Saphire..." mom starts but I interrupt her  
"I know, you're gonna tell oppi?" I ask  
"yes. night and don't stay up too late. " mom says as she leaves and closes the door.  
shortly after, we fall into recharge.

Saphire's View  
"Optimus, I am detecting several Cybertronian signals coming into Earth's atmosphere. They will be arriving at these coordinates." Ratchet says.  
"How many signals are you picking up, Ratch?" Raynala asks  
"I'm picking up 5 signatures. 2 appear to be close to Smokescreen's bio signature and the other 3 are closely related to each other." Ratchet replies.  
"Activate the ground bridge. Smokescreen, Jazz, and Bumblebee, stay here with Ratchet, Raynala and the younglings. Everyone else, with me. "Autobots, Transform and roll out."  
I hear as I walk in with Star, Sky, and Storm behind me.  
"uh, what's going on?" I ask in general.  
"They've gone to investigate why there are 5 Cybertronian signatures coming to Earth." Jazz says  
"oh, ok" I reply  
"hi, Smokey" Star says  
"hi, Star" Smokey replies.  
"Star, I'm gonna go to the training room to practice." I tell Star  
"I'll help you, Saphire" Jazz says as he follows me from the main hanger to the training room.  
Jazz and I trained until Jazz was commed to go help out in main hanger.  
Apparently, Miko is driving Ratchet crazy.  
**~Saphire, where are you?~ **dad sends to me  
**~in the training room. Was training with Jazz when Ratchet commed him to help with Miko mainly~** I send back  
**~okay. at some point you'll have to meet Smokescreen's sisters, the terror twins and their sister~** mom sends me  
**~okay, mom. I'll meet them later.~ **I reply back and end the comm  
I decide to work on firing at the target while flying.  
'hmm, I'm getting better, but still not good enough to go into battle.' I think to myself.  
"When will we meet Prime's daughter, Sunny?" I hear a mech say to the other two  
I decide to land behind them and the femme that is with them.  
"Hi!" I say happily as they slightly jump and turn to look at me.  
"A Seeker!" the silver mech says  
"get her" the gold mech says  
"listen, I'm an Autobot and my oppi is..." I start saying but stop when the mechs and the femme point their guns at me and start firing them up.  
"we don't believe you, Con." the silver and gold femme said  
"I am not a Con." I say as I turn and run from the training room.  
I run to the main hanger with them behind me.  
"Stop running Seeker" one of the mechs said as he fired at me and hit my wing.  
I scream as I fall down and I feel one of them put their gun to my helm.  
**~mom, oppi, help.~** I send  
**~what is wrong?~** dad sends back  
**~one of the mechs has a gun to helm. he, the other mech, and the femme think I'm a Con because I'm a Seeker and they won't let me tell them the truth.~** I send back along with my fear  
**~where you at, Saphire?~** mom asks  
**~just outside the door to the main hanger. and one of them shot my wing and it hurts badly, momma~ **I send back  
"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Silverstreak, that is Optimus' and Elita's femmeling!" I hear Ratchet say as I hear metal hit metal.  
I'm assuming Ratchet threw his wrenches at them.  
I look up and see oppi above me.  
"oppi" I say trying to hide my whimper  
"We didn't know, Ratchet." the femme..er..Silverstreak I think is her name say  
"Did you think to ask her?" Ratchet says as oppi picks me gently.  
"Ratchet, Saphire's wing needs to be fixed." oppi says  
"what has happened?" Hidey asks.  
Looking at him, "one of them shot me. they wouldn't let me talk because they thought I was a Con cause I'm a seeker, Hidey" I tell him  
"which one of you three shot Saphire?" Oppi asks  
"I did" the femme said  
"Silverstreak, you know not to harm a youngling and my daughter is not a Con. She may be a Seeker, but she is an Autobot." Mom tells her  
"I am sorry, Elita." Silverstreak says as she hangs her helm  
"I believe I know the perfect punishment for them, Prime" Hidey says  
"yes, Ironhide?" oppi asks  
"Why not have them help me and Jazz train Saphire and the other three younglings?" Hidey asks  
"Sideswipe, you, your brother and sister will help Ironhide and Jazz train the younglings until they show they have mastered each part of their training." oppi says as he carries me to the medbay and sets me on the berth.  
"how bad is the wound, Ratchet?" mom asks  
"Ray, I need..." Ratchet starts saying but Raynala interrupts him.  
"I know what you need, darling. how did Saphire get wounded on her wing?" Raynala says  
"the terror twins sister shot at her" Ratchet replies  
"why would she do that?" Ray asks  
"because they thought I was a con just because I'm a seeker and when I asked them to listen, they wouldn't and fired up their guns." I say  
"I'll be right back, Ratchet." Ray says  
"Ray, don't damage them too much, sweetspark." Ratchet tells his sparkmate as she leaves the medbay.  
"do not fly or anything for a week, Saphire. Optimus, Elita, make sure she doesn't. also, I suggest no training until her wing is healed." Ratchet says.  
"awww" I say as I jump off the berth.  
"Saphire, you will do as Ratchet says." oppi said.  
"yes, oppi." I reply as Star comes in.  
"Saph, you're okay!" Star exclaims  
"of course I am, Star." I reply  
"Optimus, Miko, Raf and Jack wants to know if they can have a movie night here tonight." Star asks oppi.  
"They may." oppi tells Star.  
"may I join them, oppi?" I ask  
"you may, sweetspark, but be careful of your wing." Oppi says as Star and I exit the medbay to go to the main hanger.  
A/N sweetspark can be used in 2 different ways like sweetheart, depending on what context you use it in.


	12. Chapter 12

I was woken by Star yelling loudly in my audio receptors.  
"Star, quiet down. You're gonna blow my audios and Ratchet won't be happy." I say as I stand up and stretch.  
"I was only doing that to wake you up. You have to meet Smokescreen's twin sisters." Star says.  
"All right, lead the way, Star" I say as I follow her out of the berth room we share and to the main hanger.  
"good, you two are here." Star says as we go over to where Smokescreen stood with two other femmes.  
"Saphire, this is Aqualight and Lunardust, Smokey's twin sisters." Star said.  
"awesome. I'm Saphire Moon Prime." I tell them.  
"We know,our brother was just telling us about you, but mainly spoke about Star." Aqualight says.  
"H-He was?!" Star squeaks out, completely forgetting that said bot was right there, watching her.  
Just than I clutch my midsection and held back my screams.  
"Saph, what's wrong?" Star asks me  
"She's upgrading. and from the looks of it, her last upgrade." Aqualight says. "Star, go get Ratchet and Raynala, and Smokescreen, find Optimus and Elita and tell them what's happening." Aqualight says as she and sister try to help me.  
I end falling down and curling into a ball. I faintly hear Star run back with Ratchet and Raynala in tow.  
"Aqua, Lunar, help me get her to the Medbay." Ratchet says as I feel Aqua and Lunar pick me up.  
"It's always the sparkling chamber that upgrades the first. Star, go and stay with Sky and Storm in their room. We will let you know when Saphire's upgrade is finished." Raynala says.  
"but, I want to stay with Saph." Star states.  
*buzzes: Star, do as Raynala says* Bee tells his sister.  
"fine." Star says as she goes to Sky's and Storm's room just as I screamed and tried curling into a ball.  
Ratchet's view  
"put her on the berth" I said just as Optimus and Elita come in with Smokescreen, Jazz and everyone else expect the younglings.  
"everyone out but Raynala, Optimus and Elita." I say as I turn around with a wrench in my hand.  
Everyone leaves but my sprakmate and Optimus and Elita. Turning to Optimus and Elita, "block the pain from Saphire." I tell them and Saphire instantly stops screaming.  
"you should be done upgrading in a couple earth hours or sooner, depending on how fast it goes." I tell her.  
Saphire's view  
"you should be done upgrading in a couple earth hours or sooner, depending on how fast it goes." Ratchet tells me.  
Just than, the computer goes off. "We have a Energon signal." Ratchet says as he inputs the coordinates into the ground bridge.  
"Arcee, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Chromia, go investigate the signal." Oppi says.  
*time skip-2 earth hours*  
"Your upgrade is done, Saphire." Ratchet tells me and I get off the berth and stand as Jazz comes in.  
"hi, Jazz" I say and I could see that I'm just slightly shorter than him, but a little taller than my mom and aunts.  
"Hey, lil' lady. Ready for your training?" Jazz asks  
"yep." I said and we walk out of the Medbay to the training room.

Saphire's view  
I was in the training room with Jazz. I am so happy that he is training me.  
"So what will we be doing today, Jazz?" I ask all hyped and ready to try out my new body.  
"well, lil' lady I'll be assessing how far you've come and if you are ready to go into battle." Jazz tells me.  
I smile. "than, what are we waiting for?" I say as Jazz comes at me but I avoid his blow and land him one on his back, sending him to the floor.  
I turned around and flipped backwards and I decide to fly over him and land behind him and I hit in the back of his helm.  
"you're getting, lil' lady" Jazz said, complimenting me  
I smile at that and barely avoided the next blow he aimed at me.  
"ya gotta pay attention, lil' lady" Jazz said as I ran at him and hit him in the chest with my feet, causing both of us to fall to the ground, with me laying in top of him.  
"are you all right, Jazz?" I ask  
"I'm fine, lil' lady. what about ya?" he replies back  
"I'm fine" I said as I looked at him and saw that he had pulled his visor up so I could see his optics.  
'Primus, he's a sexy mech. I could jut kiss him' I thought to myself as I indeed kiss him, on the lips and Jazz wrapped his arms around my waist as he pulls me closer to deepen the kiss.  
I pull away and than did I realize what had just happened. I blushed madly.  
"oh my primus, Saph! I wish I had the same courage as you to kiss Smokey." I hear Star say as I look up and see Star and..uh oh the terror twins in the doorway.  
"oh scrap" I say as I get off of Jazz and stand up as Jazz does the same.  
"guys, I can explain" I started just to have Star interrupt me.  
"Tell me Saph" She asks as she bounces over.  
"um...I ain't spilling. if you are curious, go kiss Smokescreen." I tell her as I walk out of the training room and I broke into a run when I saw her following after me.  
I run through the main hanger.  
"Saph, can't you tell me?" she yells after me.  
I screeched to a stop, turning to face her, "Star, don't say anything please?" I ask  
"anything about what, Saphire?" oppi asks as he comes up to me and Star.  
"um..uh..nothing" I said as Star says "she kissed Jazz on the mouth."  
Oppi and everyone and looks at me and than Jazz just had to come in.  
"Jazz, my office now" oppi says calmly as mom looks very happy.  
"thanks, Star" I said as I turn and run past oppi and Jazz to go to my room.  
I get to my room and close the door and lock it so no one enters with asking me  
I lay on my berth and ignore everyone who came by.  
"Saphire, please open the door." Oppi said.  
sighing, I get up and get off my berth and unlock the door, turning around immediately and sitting on my berth avoiding looking at oppi.  
"Saphire, I'm not mad at you or Jazz." oppi said  
I look at him, waiting.  
"Jazz has my permission to court you." oppi tells me and I jump up, squealing and I hug him before I go find Jazz.


	13. Chapter 13

I was in my room that I shared with Star. thankfully it was just me in the room. I was reading some documents about Cybertron before it fell when I heard a knock on the door.  
"come in" I said as I looked up from the data pad to see Jazz walk in.  
"Jazz, what are you doing in here?" I ask as Jazz sits next to me on the berth.  
"I was wondering if you would like to go with me to a private place tonight" Jazz said  
"I'd love to, Jazz"I replied.  
"meet me in front of the ground bridge in a hour" Jazz says he kisses me lightly and leaves.  
I decided to finish the document I was reading and before I knew it, a hour had gone by. I shut the data pad off and left my room to head to the main hanger. When I go there, I saw that Jazz was already there and the ground bridge was up and running.  
"where are we going?" I ask as Jazz takes my hand and pulls me behind him through the ground bridge and when we reached the other side, I saw that we were in a meadow.  
"Jazz, this place is wonderful" I said as he pulls me close to him and kisses me.  
"Moon, I love you so much" Jazz said as he pulls away to look at me.  
"I love you too, Jazz" I replied.  
"Moon, will you be my spark mate?" Jazz asks me  
I look at him and went to reply when we were suddenly surrounded by Decepticons.  
"Jazz, before we fight my answer is yes" I said as a vehicon fires at me and Jazz.  
"when this is over, we will bond, sweetspark." Jazz says as he kills a Con  
I decided to fly up and fire at the Cons from above. Suddenly I was shot in my wing and I fell downward just to tumble through a ground bridge. I look up and see Soundwave standing over me.  
"not again" I say as I stand up just to have Soundwave grab hold of my injured wing.  
I gasp out in pain while Soundwave takes me to the medical bay.  
"Soundwave, what brings you here?" Knockout asks  
"take...care...femme...fix..her" Soundwave says using different voice recordings and pushes me onto the medical berth and Soundwave leaves  
"I hope you don't mind if I don't use antheisa while I fix your wound. I wouldn't want to waste it" Knockout says as he gets to work on fixing my wing.  
Surprisingly, I was able to hold my screams and whimpers while knockout worked on my wing. When he was done, two drones escorted me to the brigg. I waited wondering what Megatron was upto and why he just had to capture me again. This is the second time I have been captured. and honestly, I did not like one bit.  
I saw Soundwave walk by and I decided to get his attention.  
"hey silent mech what does Megatron want with me again?" I ask as he stops and turns to look at me.  
"Lord Megatron...sparkmate...rule Cybertron...and hurt Optimus Prime" Soundwave said  
"Megatron wants me to be his sparkmate so he can rule Cybertron ome day and hurt my oppi?" I ask just to be clear  
Soundwave nods, affirming it  
"Lord Megatron...see you...soon" Soundwave said using different recordings as he leaves me alone in the cell.

I was leaning against the wall when I heard the cell door open.

"come along femme, Lord Megatron wants you brought to the command center." Starscream said as I walk out of the cell and Starscream put a pair of cuffs on my wrists that would keep me from using my weapons but not my powers.

I followed Starscream as he led the way to the command center.

"ah, Saphire. Soundwave, open a video feed to the Autobots" Megatron said as Soundwave opens a video feed.

"Megatron, you lay one hand on my daughter and you will regret it the next time we battle." oppi said.

"I will make her my spark mate. Starscream, bring the femme closer to me" Megatron said and Starscream pushes me towards Megatron.

looking at him, I would rather die than be bonded to you, Megatron. you are only doing this to hurt my oppi, but I will not allow it. you..." I didn't get to finish what I was going to say because I blacked out.

*dream*

I looked around me and only saw blue light.

"hello, Saphire Moon" I hear and I turn around to see a bot who looked really old.

"who are you?" I asked

"I am Alpha Trion, Saphire" he replt.

"why am I here?" I ask

"I have called you here to impart some things to you." Alpha Trion said

"what things?" I ask

"well,for one, when you go back, not only will you carry the title Prime, but you will be a Prime, like Optimus. and you will be the one to lead Cybertron into a new golden age and rule Cybertron to." Alpha Trion said

"but how can I be a Prime?" I asked

"you have proven to the council and to the original Primes that you are worthy of being a Prime. now, when you are sent back, your armor will be tougher to break, but you will still retain your height. now go back." Alpha Trion said as I'm pushes backwards and I wake up on the floor of the command center.

*dream ends*

I look around and I can feel that I no longer have cuffs on my wrists. "Lord Megatron, she is awake." Knockout says

"good bring her over her." Megatron said

I'm pulled over to Megatron.

"I will not bond with you, Megatronus or should I say D-16 as that is your real name." I said as I watch first surprise than shock amd finally anger cross over his faceplacet.

"how do you know that?"

"I have been made a Prime by Alpha Trion and the council. Therefore I know you things about you amd every Decepticon on this ship" I said as I called forth my power to shock/heal anyone. I shocked Megatron and anybot standing in my way of escaping the ship.

I jumped off the ship and flew down to earth.

"Ratchet, I need a ground bridge before Megatron finds me again" I send over the comm link

not too long after that a ground bridge appears right in front of me.

I walk through and into the main hanger of the base

"thank the Allspark" Ratchet says as he closes the ground bridge.

"is it true?" star asks me

"about what?" I ask

" that you're a Prime like your oppi."star said

"yes, star I am." I replied as I'm hugged from behind.

"we need to bond and quickly, moon" Jazz whispers in my audio receptor.

"tonight" I whispered back as I turn and hug him.


	14. Chapter 14

I was outside, on the roof of the base, thinking about what Alpha Trion told me when I was hugged from behind. Turning around, I hug Jazz back and he lifts my faceplate up so he could kiss me.  
"I think it...would be best...to bond now...before something...else comes...up" Jazz said between kisses.  
"I...agree" I replied in between Jazz's kisses.  
Pulling away a little, Jazz opens his chest plates and I do the same and our sparks reach out towards each other, and a small piece breaks off of each spark and goes to the other. Immediately, I start feeling Jazz's emotions and I knew than that he could feel mine. Jazz pulls me to him and kisses me, again and I kiss back.  
"Moon, let's go to our room" Jazz said  
Looking at him, "All right" I reply back as Jazz takes hold of my hand and I follow behind him as we walk to the elevator to head back into base. We get inside and I see that Miko, Jack ad Raf have gone home and everyone else has gone to recharge. We walk down the hallway that leads to everyone's room and I went to pull my hand from Jazz, but he only tightened his grip lightly.  
"Moon, since you're my mate now, you recharge with me and your belongings have been moved to my quarters." Jazz said to me as we walk to his room and walked inside.  
Jazz lets go of my hand and urns me so I face him. Looking up at him, Jazz pulls me flush against his body and kisses deeply and passionately. I could feel the love he has for me and lust?. I pull back and look at him, and he takes his visor off.  
"Jazz, I want to finish the bond." I said and Jazz just looks at me  
"You're sure, Moon? that you want to interface with me?" Jazz said  
"Yes, Jazz. I am sure. It doesn't feel complete. To be bonded by spark, but not in body..." I said trailing off

A/N  
****read the following at your own risk******

Jazz pulls me to the berth and I lay down as he hovers over me. I look into his optics as he leans in to kiss me again. He brushes his glossa against my lips and I open my mouth to allow him to slip his glossa in. I kissed him back in the same way as I felt one of his hands at my waist and the other on my chest plates. I felt my chest plates being taken off and I hear them clang against the floor as they land.  
Jazz pulls back and softly kisses my neck cables as he makes his way to my chest. He massages one breast like cable while he licks the other one. I gasp as he does that while his other hand moves from my waist to the covering that protects my opening.  
That piece soon falls to the ground. Jazz pulls back and I watch as he takes off his armor from his arms, chest and groin. I tried to cover my self, feeling vulnerable without the armor that I've known my entire life.  
"We don't have to do this if you aren't comfortable, lil lady" Jazz tells me  
"I do want this, Jazz" I said as he lays against me and kisses me passionately as he moves a hand along my side down to my opening. He slides a finger in and I gasp at that and he slides his glossa into my mouth. I kiss him back as he slides another digit in me and I feel my opening getting wet with lubricant.  
Jazz pulls back some and removes his digits from my opening and slowly pushes his member in. I felt some discomfort, but soon he was in all the way. once my body adjusted to him, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pulls out and pushes back in. I moan at the sensations coursing through me and it just makes Jazz move faster in me and soon we both overload.  
Jazz pulls out of me and lays next to me, pulling me close against his body.  
"I love you, Moon" Jazz tells me  
"I love you too, Jazz" I reply as we fall into recharge together.

Saphire'e view  
I was laying on mine and Jazz's berth tired after another day of hunting for Energon and relics.  
I thought about how little time we got to spend some alone time together, without having somebot interrupting us.  
I had almost fallen into recharge when I hear Jazz come into our room and after closing the door, laid beside me.  
I gently touched Jazz's shoulder and he turned towards me a pulled me close to his body.  
"I thought you'd already be in recharge, sweetspark" Jazz said  
"I was waiting for you, Jazz" I replied as he lays a kiss on my neck.  
"Why?" he asks  
"because I want to know if you want a sparkling or not" I told him  
He pulls away slightly and looks at me, "I'd love to have a sparkling, Moon" Jazz says and I could feel his happiness through the bond  
Smiling, I kiss him softly as he pulls me closer to him.  
"let's make one now, Moon" Jazz says as he pushes me down against the berth and hovers over me.  
"sure" I reply as Jazz removes my armor and his and sets them on the table.  
He gets back over me and kisses me while he slides a figure inot my opening while his other hand is caressing my breast cables.  
I could feel my vents kick in after while and that's when Jazz removes his finger from my opening and pushes his member in while at the same time we open our chests so our sparks could intertwine again but in a different way, a way that would result in a sparkling forming.  
After our sparks intertwined, we both overload quickly and our sparks went back into our chests.  
Jazz pulls me close to him and wraps his arms around my waist, "get some recharge, sweetspark" he says and lightly kisses me and we both fall into recharge.  
I woke up and saw that Jazz wasn't here, so I went to the main hanger and saw that Ratchet, Raynala, Star, Sky, Storm and the three human children were there, but no one else.  
"Ratchet, where did everyone else go?" I ask as I walk in  
"They went to investigate a Energon signal" Ratchet says as he turns and I felt him scan me  
"Ratchet, why are you scanning me?" I ask  
"Because you recharged later than you usually do and by the allpsark, you're sparked!" Ratchet said  
"I am? all ready?" I ask  
"Yes," Ratchet starts saying but just than, a beep goes off on the computer.  
Turning to look at it, he types away and a map pops up  
"By the allspark, a Autuot beacon signal" Ratchet says  
"Start the ground bridge, Ratchet. I'll go investigate it" I said  
"No you won't, Saphire, you are sparked and have to stay on base" Ratchet says  
"Ratchet, I know that, and have you forgotten that I'm also a Prime?" I say  
"No. "  
"start the ground bridge. I will keep my comm link on so if I need back up, I'll call for it" I said as Ratchet powers up the ground bridge and puts in the coordinates.  
"Just be careful, Saphire" Ratchet tells me as I start walking through  
"I will" I replied shortly before I come out on the other side.  
Looking around, I see a pod not to far from where I was standing.  
I walk over to it and it opens, and out steps a young femme.  
_who are you? _the bright purple and pink femme asks in Cybertronian  
_I am Saphire Moon Prime. What is your designation, young femme?_ I ask  
_My designation is Amethyst. Where am I? and where are my parental units? _she asks  
_Amethyst, you are on the planet called Earth and who are your Parental units?  
My parental units are Arcee and Cliffjmper  
They are here also, but is currently on a mission _  
~:Saphire, you and the cybertronian with you ned to get out of there. Megatron's heading your way:~ Ratchet sends over the comm link  
~:roger that, Ratchet. Send a ground bridge and get Arcee and Clifjumper back to base:~ I reply  
_what language are you speaking? _Amethyst asks me as she stands in front of me.  
_it is the language of this planet, called English _I told her as I hear jets in the distance  
~:Ratchet, ground bridge please. I cannot allow myself or the femmeling to be captured by Megatron:~ I send over the comm link  
~:femmeling?!:~ Ratchet says  
~:yes, she's Arcee's and Cliffjumper's femmeling:~ I said  
_how old are you, Amethys?_ I ask  
_13 vorns_she says  
"Well, what do we have here?" I hear and I turn and see that Megatorn has arrived along with Starscream  
"What do you want Megatron?" I ask as Amethyst gets behind me and hugs my leg.  
"why you of course, and the youngling" Megatron said  
"You will never get me or the femmeling, Megatron" I said  
"oh, you are mistaken. i will get you and force you to bond with me" Megatron  
"Not going to happening at all, Megatron." I said as a ground bridge appears and Jazz along with oppi and Bee walk out  
"are you okay, Sweetspark?" Jazz asks me  
"Yes" I reply  
"another time, Primes. Come Starscream" Megatron said as he and Starscream transform and fly away  
_Saphire, that con scares me _Amethyst says  
I turn and kneel in front of her, _he's Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons _I tell her  
standing up, "let's get back to base" I said and I grab hold of Amethyst's hand and we walk through the ground bridge, but Amethyst stopped  
_what's wrong?_ I ask  
_is it safe?  
yes, Amethyst, it is quite safe and your parental units are waiting on the other side _Oppi tells her  
_they are?  
yes_  
with that we all go through and into base.  
Amethyst's view  
I held onto Saphire's servo as we walked through what they call, a ground bridge, excited to be reunited with my parental units  
Exiting the ground bridge, I see that I am in the base. I quickly download the native language of this planet and suddenly I am able to understand everybot.  
"who did you find, Saphire? a human femme asks  
"a Autobot femmeling, Miko" Saphire said as two familar voices come through the computer  
"Ratchet, we need a ground bridge" I hear oppi's voice come through  
"Oppi, momma?" I ask and everybot looks at me  
"Ratchet, is my femmeling there?" momma asks  
"I believe so, Arcee" the medic bot says as he activates the ground bridge and oppi and momma come through and transform to their biped from  
"Amethyst" momma says as she runs overs to me  
"momma" I reply as I let go of Saphire's hand and run to momma and oppi  
"my sparkling. you're safe" momma says as she kneels down and hugs me  
"oppi" I say as he hugs momma and me


	15. Chapter 15

Saphire's view  
I walked into the main hanger and saw that Ratchet was working on the synthetic energon while Raf looked on and Miko and Jack were somewhere else.  
"hmm, surprisingly stable" Ratchet says in general.  
"hey, Ratchet. Is that synthetic energon?" Raf asks  
"yes. in fact, I'm getting ready to test a sample" Ratchet says as I just leaned against the wall, hating the fact that ever since Amethyst was found, I have been under orders from Ratchet to stay on base until my sparkling was born.  
"Saphire, I need to check on the sparkling's health before anything else" Ratchet said when he turned and saw me  
I walk over and sat on the berth as Ratchet scanned me  
"Your sparklings are fine, Saphire." Ratchet said  
"Sparklings? as in two?" I ask  
"yes, a mech and a femme." Ratchet tells me  
"Will they share a spark?" I ask  
"no, because twins have to be of the same gender to share a split spark. your sparklings are a mech and a femme, therefore they won't share a spark. also, no leaving base until they're born, Saphire" Ratchet said  
"All right" I reply as I head back to my room to recharge some more not knowing what would happen later.

Amethyst's view  
I walked into the main hanger as Saphire left it and saw Ratchet working on whatever he was doing.  
"we just add some to this test engine" I hear Ratchet say as I watch him put some green energon into it and the engine fires up.  
"It works! Bee!" Raf says as Ratchet interrupts him  
"ut-ut-ut. this requires more work and testing before it can even be used as fuel, ammunition, and first aid since our own energon reserves are at an all time low. Our warriors are still severely outnumbered and are burning through our stockpile as the Decepticons continue to run them ragged " Ratchet says  
"maybe they're doing that because they probably have figured out that we _are_ low on energon, Ratchet" I tell him as I look up at him  
"maybe you are right, Amethyst" he tells me  
Just than the computer goes off  
"more energon on the move." momma says  
"again?" Bulk asks  
"Bulk, we need more energon" I say as momma and everyone else looks at me  
"it's true" I state  
"their recent activity suggests a familiar pattern" Optimus says  
"The Decepticons are desperately scouting for new deposits to mine" Optimus also says  
"Autobots.." He starts saying but Ratchet cuts him off  
"Optimus, if one of you come back wounded this time, well, our energon reserves are nearly depleted." Ratchet tells him  
"understood. Activate the ground bridge." Optimus tells him as he, momma, oppi, Bulk and Bee transform and roll out. Leaving the rest of the bots here  
"Sometimes I wish I could more" I hear Ratchet say quietly.  
I watch as Ratchet walks over to his work station and proceeds to inject himself with the synthetic energon and faints.  
"Raynala!" I yell and she comes running in  
"What happened, Amethyst?" she asks me  
"Ratchet injected himself with some synthetic energon cause he wanted to do more than what he already does" I tell her as she checks on Ratchet.  
After a few kliks, Ratchet wakes up, groaning.  
"Raynala!" I yell again  
"how can younglings be so loud?" Ratchet says in general  
"yes, Amethyst?" Raynala asks  
"Ratchet's awake now, Ray" I say and she looks overs and sees him.  
"What were you thinking, Ratch?!" she asks him  
"I want to do more, Ray" Ratchet tells her  
"I'll be in our quarters when you realize that what you do is enough" Raynala tells him and she walks away  
"any word from the others?" Ratchet asks me  
I shake my head at him  
~:Ratchet, lock onto Arcee's coordinates and prepare an emergency ground bridge:~ Optimus says through the comm link  
I watch Ratchet lock on to momma's coordinates.  
"I'm locked on. Arcee, decelerate ad return to base" Ratchet replies  
"Save it, Ratchet. I'm too close" momma says  
"don't be a fool!" Ratchet tells momma  
"momma, please return to base" I say but momma doesn't reply back  
"She's hurt" Ratchet says as the computer beeps  
turning to me, "man the ground bridge"Ratchet says as he enters in momma's coordinates and activates the ground bridge and run through to help momma  
"what happened?" Raf asks before I could ask and I glare at him  
"I only saw the gory aftermath, but I hear that doc was a one-bot wrecking machine" Bulk says  
"momma" I say as I hug her  
"All right, what's your secret?" momma asks Ratchet after he sets Raf back down  
"no secret. Just something I like to call Synthen." Ratchet tells momma as he tosses her a vial of the synthetic energon  
"from the data that Bulkhead transcribed? I thought the formula was.." momma asks  
"incomplete? not anymore" Ratchet says  
I decided to go to the rec room where the other younglings were, cause I was getting bored.  
A while later  
I was walking down the hallway from the rec room when I suddenly scream as a bot is thrown through the wall next to me and lands upside down on the other side of the hallway.  
I see that it is Bulkhead and shortly after, I see momma and Bee around the corner. I run to momma and stand behind her, kinda scared.  
"what was that?" momma says  
"ugh" Bulk says  
"You have competition, Bulk. I'm a bit stronger than I used to be. Also a bit faster" Ratchet says as he does some type of dance and almost punches Bee  
I stay behind momma, slightly scared of Ratchet  
"Think you can take me, muscle car?" Ratchet asks Bee  
Bee buzzes and shakes his head no as momma just looks at him as Ratchet walks by.  
"momma, I think the synthen is messing with Ratchet's mind" I say to momma  
"I agree, Ame" momma says as she, Bee and Bulk all stare in the direction Ratchet went.  
After a while, we all went to the main hanger.  
"momma, it looks like the Cons hit another mine" I say as the computer goes off beeping.  
"Autobots, roll out" Optimus says  
"shouldn't we wait for our secret weapon?" Bulk asks

Saphire's view  
"it is unlikely we would need medical expertise on this mission." Optimus tells Bulk as I walk into the main hanger after my nap.  
"but you never know when you may require additional firepower. Saphire can handle ground bridge duty" Ratchet says  
"Time to put some hurt on the Decepticons" He also says  
"Uh, what happened while I was recharging?" I ask  
"Ratchet decided to inject himself with some synthetic energon and because of that he's been acting weird not to mention that Raynala won;t even speak to him right now." Amethyst tells me.  
"thanks, Ame" I reply as I put in the coordinates and activate the ground bridge and watch them go through.  
"Saphire, bridge us back" I hear oppi say  
I activate the ground bridge and saw Ratchet come through, but he turns and runs back, and shortly after, oppi and the others come through the ground bridge.  
"can't get a fix on Ratchet's coordinates" I say  
"maybe the synthetic energon is messing with his signal" Ame says  
"Keep trying. We got to find Ratchet before he finds Megatron" Oppi says  
After a while, Ratchet came back online.  
"Oppi, Ratchet's signal is back online." I say  
"Bumblebee." Oppi tells him and Bee activates the ground bridge  
"Autobots, roll out!" Oppi says as he and the others run through  
I look around and see that Ame is no where to be found.  
I look at the computer and see that she's followed the Bots.  
"Bee, stay here while I go after Amethyst." I say  
Bee buzzes and nods as he activates the ground bridge and I go through.

Amethyst's view  
I followed momma and the rest of the bots through the ground bridge.  
I hid behind some rocks while they shot down the Cons and I see another ground bridge appear and Saphire walks out.  
"Saphire, over here" I say and she walks over to me  
"what were you thinking, Amethyst?" She asks  
"I wanted to see momma and oppi in action" I reply as I look at her.  
"Amethyst, now is not the time to pull a Miko" I say  
"Indeed not" I hear and I turn and see Megatron  
"Megatron" I say as I activate my battle mask and my guns.  
"I wouldn't't do that if you want the youngling to live" Megatron says  
"Amethyst!" I hear Arcee say and I look behind me and that Starscream has Amethyst in his clutches.  
"You have a choice, Primes. either I'll Saphire and leave the youngling or take the youngling and leave Saphire." Megatron says  
"neither" oppi and I said  
"very well. I shall take you both" Megatron says as he pulls me away from them and towards him.  
We go through their ground bridge and onto their ship.  
"Starscream, Soundwave, escort these two femmes to a cell. and have Knockout examine the sparked femme" Megatron says as he hands me over to Soundwave.  
"I will not allow a Decepticon medic to examine me at all" I bluntly as Starscream tosses Amethyst into the cell and Soundwave gently pushes me in compared to the last time I was here, I was tossed in. 'must be because I'm sparked' I think to myself as Soundwave locks the cell door.

Rainstrike's view  
I was sitting in my room, looking at the hologram of my mom before oppi killed her because she couldn't take it anymore and neither could I.  
_*flashback*  
I was 13 vorns old when I saw oppi kill momma.  
"I will not allow you to harm me or our femmeling, Megatorn" momma says as she stands in front of me_  
_"why must you defy me, Moonfire?" oppi asks  
"Because I am not scared of you, Megatron, like everybot is." momma tells him  
"I cannot allow you to rejoin the Autobots and your brother, Optimus Prime, Moonfire."oppi says  
"I can and I will Megatronus" momma replies  
"Do not call me that, Moonfire" oppi says as he shoots her in the chest and I feel through the bond that she's slipping away.  
"Rain, Promise me that you will join the Autobots someday" momma says as she slips away  
"I promise" I reply as oppi drags me away from momma's body  
*flashback end*_

I turn off the hologram as I hear my door open and see Soundwave come in.  
"what now?" I ask  
_"Bring my femmeling to the command center" _Soundwave plays  
Sighing, I get up from my berth and walk out of my room with Soundwave behind me  
'I hope I can get away just for a bit to see Bee' I think to myself as I walk to the command center  
"Ahh, Rainstrike" oppi says  
I don't reply back to him, I just look at him.  
"Lord Megatron, the two femmes are secured in a cell" Knockout says as he bows to oppi  
"good. You can go, Knockout" Oppi tells him.  
Turning to me, "now, Rainstrike, have you decided to get the Decepticon symbol?" he asks  
"No. I refuse to align myself with the Decepticons. I would rather align with the Autobots." I say to him  
"Just like your mother aren't you Rainstrike? and you know what happened to her don't you?" oppi asks  
"yes. you killed her because she wanted to rejoin the Autobots after she saw you for what you really are" I said as I walk away from him and out of the command center.  
I went to walk towards the holding area where the two femme were but my brother got in my way.  
"Strike, oppi does not want you to go down that hallway" Bladewing says as he stops in front me of and looks at me.  
Looking up at him, "What happened to you calling me Rain, Blade?" I ask, hating the fact that he just had to inherit Megatron's height and I had my mom's height.  
"Oppi has decreed that everycon on this ship is to address you as Strike and no other designation until.." Blade said but I interrupt him  
"until I decide to get the fragging Con symbol on my arm?" I state  
"yes. Why must you be so stubborn and like your carrier?" Blade asks  
"because I can't stand for what every Decepticon believes in." I tell him  
"and you can stand what the Autobos believe in?" He aks  
"yes, Blade, I do." I reply  
"Than it's good that oppi killed your carrier when he did." Blade tells me as he grabs my arm  
"At least my carrier wasn't a Decepticon traitor." I retort  
"do not speak of her, Rainstrike!" Blade tells me as he continues to hold onto my arm as he drags me to my room.  
"I hate being kept in my room all the time, Blade" I say as he shoves me inside to my room and closes the door, forgetting to lock the door.  
I sat on my berth and turned on the hologram and flipped through the pictures until I came to one that was of momma, her brother and me.  
'momma, I will do join the Autobots no matter what.' I say to myself as I look at the hologram, seeing how happy we all were.  
I looked at the time, and saw that I needed to get going if I was to meet Bee at our secret place.  
I grabbed the portable ground bridge and put in the coordinates to the place and walked through to the secluded lake.  
I had to wait only a few kliks before Bee appeared.  
"Hi, Bee" I say when he stands in front of me  
*buzzes: Hi, Rain* Bee says as he hugs me  
"Megaton captured two femmes again, but I don't know who" I tell him  
*Saphire Prime and Amethyst.* Bee tells me  
"Bee, when you go back to your base, tell Optimus that Rainstrike will help Saphire and Amethyst escape the Nemesis and I will be joining the Bots." I tell him  
*What about Megatron and Bladewing?* Bee asks  
"They want me to be a Con, but I just can't. It's not in me to do the things they do" I tell Bee  
*you rather be a Bot?*  
"yes. my momma was Bot before she became bonded to Megatron. and she taught me the differences between the two and there were times when she left me with Optimus when Megatron was in a bad mood." I tell him as I watch the sun set.  
*I'll be happy when you join, Rain* Bee says  
"I will be too, Bee. I need to back to the ship before Megatron or Blade finds out I'm not in my room" I say as I hug him and he softly kisses me.  
I stood there watching Bee drive away.  
I reactivate the portable ground bridge and walk through it and into my room just in time to see my door being opened.  
"good you're still here Strike. Night" Blade says as he closes my door again and locks it.  
I turn off the light and turn on the hologram before I get into my berth and watch the holograms of momma and uncle pass by my optics until I fall into recharge.


	16. Chapter 16

Starbeam's view  
I was in the main hanger, when I see Bumbles drive in and transform to his biped mode.  
"Bumbles, where did you go?" I ask  
_*buzzes* Is Optimus in his office _Bumbles ask  
"yes." I tell Bumbles as he walks to Optimus' office.  
I follow behind, curious.  
_*buzzes* Star, go. I''ll come find you later _Bumbles says  
"aww, fine" I reply as I leave and head back to the main hanger

(_italic Bee speaking_)  
Bee's view  
I knock on Optimus' door  
"Come" Optimus says and I open the door and walk in, closing the door behind me  
"Bumblebee" Optimus says  
*_I have something to tell you* _I say  
"what is it, Bumblebee?"  
*Rainstrike says that she will help Saphire and Amethyst escape the nemesis and when she does, she wants to join the Autobots. and she also says that you know her because her carrier was Moonfire* I tell him and see his optics go wide in shock  
"You've been leaving base to speak with Rainstrike?"  
_*yes*_  
"Moonfire was my sister. Rainstrike is my spark-niece. It will be good for her to be here with us and not with Megatron."  
*She didn't say how long it would take, but hopefully soon.*  
"I hope so to, Bumblebee. you may leave"  
After that I leave and head to the training room to see Arcee and Cliff in there along with Jazz

Jazz's view  
I was in the training room with Arcee and Cliff, training, but we couldn't stay focused on it.  
we were too concerned about Saphire and Amethyst.  
_*hey*_ Bee says as he walks in  
"hi, Bee" Arcee says  
*Amethyst and Saphire will be back here soon.*  
"How do you know?" I ask  
_*You will see, Jazz.*_  
"does it have to do with you leaving base when not you're not doing any scouting or mission?" I ask  
_*yes*_  
"tell us" Arcee says  
_*not only will Saphire and Amethyst come back, but we'll gain another team member* _Bee tells  
"Which Con will change side?" I ask  
_*she's not a con, even though her sire has been trying to force to be one. She hates the Cons with a passion. That's all I will say. bye* _Bee says as he leaves  
"That is kinda cryptic" Cliff says  
"it rather is, isn't it?" I ask  
"at least we have something to hold on to" Arcee says  
"and that's what?" Cliff asks  
"hope" Arcee said.

Starbeam's View  
I was outside the training room, listening to Bee tell Jazz, Arcee and Cliff that Saph and Ame would be coming back along with another bot who would join us.  
'there's got to be a reason why Bee leaves base when not on duty. I know! I'll follow him the next time he leaves base' I think to myself as I softly run back to the main hanger when I saw Bee getting ready to leave the training room.  
***time skip***  
Dusk was just starting to set when I saw Bee drive out of base. I transform into my alt mode and follow behind him, but not too close.  
I followed Bee for a hour before I saw him stop and transform as a purple bot comes out from a ground bridge.  
"Starbeam, what are you doing here?" I hear and I turn around and see Jazz  
"Jazz, why are you here?" I ask  
"I saw you follow Bumblebee out of base, so I followed you" Jazz says  
"oh ok. I'm gonna get closer. I can't hear what they're saying"I say as I walk closer to them, with Jazz following behind  
"I will have them off the ship in a week's time, Bee. tell uncle what I said. also, your sister and another bot followed you here." The purple femme says as Bee turns and sees me and Jazz  
_*Star, Jazz, why follow me?* _Bee asks  
"I wanted to know why you leave base alot, Bee and who is she?" I ask  
_*you will find out later, Star* _Bee says  
"There's something familiar about her, Bee, but I can't figure it out. but I will" Jazz says  
_*Jazz, don't. Saphire and Amethyst will be back in a week's time* _Bee says  
"I got to get back, or my father or somebot else will com looking for me" the femme says as she walks through a ground bridge  
"Let's head back to base" Jazz says as he transforms.  
Bee and I do the same and the three of us drive back to base.  
_*I'll see you two later. I need to speak with Optimus* _Bee says as he transforms and walks to Optimus' office.  
"I'll be in my room, recharging" Jazz says as he walks away.  
I head to the rec room to find that Sky and Storm were playing a video game.  
I sigh and headed to my room instead.

Rainstrike's view  
_*flashback*  
It was a week after momma was killed by oppi that the testing started.  
"Rainstrike, come with me" oppi says as he stands in my doorway  
"to where, oppi?" I ask  
"you will see, Rainstrike" oppi says as I follow behind him as he takes me to a medbay  
"Shockwave, here is your test subject" Oppi says  
"Oppi?" I ask, unsure of what was happening  
"I shall be back in a few cycles" oppi says as he leaves and than I'm strapped to the medical berth  
"This will not hurt, youngling" Shockwave says as for the next few cycles he proceeded to inject different colors of liquid into me.  
That was my routine everyday up until my last upgrade and than no more tests.  
even when I discovered I had a special power that oppi wants me to use against the Autobots, but I refuse to get upset at all.  
*Flashback ends*_

'once I join the Autobots, I will use my power against the Cons.' I think to myself as I sat on my berth

I decided to walk to holding area where the cells were at while Bladewing was on a mission with Starscream.  
I walked down the hall to see two femmes in the third cell down.  
I headed towards it and see that one of the two femmes is Saphire.  
"Saphire?" I ask  
"Who are you?" Saphire asks me  
"It's Rainstrike. Don't you remember me?" I say  
"You don't look like Rain, 'Con" She says  
"Figured you wouldn't believe me" I say as I take a cloth out of my subspace and wiped off the purple paint job on my faceplate so that she would see the blue and yellow.  
"Rainstrike? But..." Saphire starts saying but I interrupt her  
"It's washable paint. I have to hide my true armor color or Megatron will get mad at me" I say  
"I thought something happened to you" Saphire says  
"After my mom died, Megatron allowed me to be Shockwave's experiment and half the time I was kept in my room" I replied  
"Rain"  
"you don't have to say anything. Just know that I'm going to help you two escape and I'll be going with. I refuse to become a Decepticon and besides I have to keep the promise I made to my mom." I reply as I unlock the cell door and open it so that Saphire and the youngling can get out.  
Once they were out, " I'll be in the front and the youngling will be behind me with you bringing up the rear" I say and I make sure that the young femme is behind me while Saphire brings up the rear.  
"How will we get off the ship, Saphire?" the young femme says  
"Probably jump off, Amethyst" Saphire replies to her  
"I can't fly, I can't even transform yet" the young femme, Amethyst, says  
"Saphire, put in the coordinates of your base" I say as I hand her the remote grand bridge  
"how did you get this?" she asks as she puts in her base's coordinates  
"took off Starscream and don't worry. I reprogramed it so it wouldn't save any coordinates that are put into it" I reply as she hands it back to me and I activate the ground bridge.  
"All right, let's leave this ship" I say as I walk through and come out into the Autobot base with the youngling and Saphire following behind.  
once we were through, I shut off the ground bridge  
Saphire's view  
"By the All Spark!" Ratchet says when he turns around to see us standing there  
"hi ya Ratch" I say as everybot comes in.  
"momma" Amethyst says as she runs over to Arcee and hugs her  
"Rainstrike?" Oppi asks  
"Hi, Uncle" Rain says as I see shock on everybot's faceplates except for mom, oppi, and Ratchet  
"Uncle?!" Miko, Jack and Raf exclaimed  
"that's right, uh..." Rain says  
"Rain, this is Miko, Jack and Raf" I say  
"Nice to meet you" Rain tells them and they reply back  
I gasp as I feel the sparkling kick at my tank  
"Saphire, are you all right?" Star asks me  
"I am. just felt the sparkling move is all" I say as I am engulfed in a hug by Jazz  
"you are not leaving this base until our sparkling is born" Jazz whispers into my audio receptors.  
"I wasn't planning too, Jazz" I reply  
"can someone explain how Rain is related to Optimus?" Miko asks  
"easy. my mom was Optimus's spark sibling, sister in your terms." Rain tells them  
"So why are you here?" Jack asks her  
"I would rather be a Autobot than a Decepticon. for more than one reason" Rain tells him  
"You want to join us? Why?" Bulk asks  
Rain's view  
"You want to join us? why?" the green bulky bot asks.  
"Bulkhead!" Saphire Says  
I look at the mech, Bulkhead, "because I made a promise to my mom before she deactivated that I would join the Autobots and also I can't stand being near the mech that killed her" I tell him  
"who killed her?" Raf, I believe his name is, asked  
"the mech who I thought was my sire, but he isn't" I say  
"Who's he?" the girl, Miko, asks  
Sighing, "Megatron. and before any of you bots get slagged off, I want nothing to do with the Decepticons at all. I don't even have the 'Con symbol and Megatron is not even my true sire and that information i shall keep to myself" I say when I saw that some of the Autobots were going to protest  
"Rain, I'll show you where the washracks are so you can finish taking off the paint and than I'll show you where you'll be recharging at" Elita says  
"sure" I reply as I follow her out of the main hanger  
Saphire's view  
I watched as Rain followed mom out of the hanger and shortly after, everyone else dispersed too, leaving me, Jazz, and Ratchet. Miko, Jack and Raf had gone with Bee to the rec room.  
"Saphire, I would like to do a check up" Ratchet says  
"Sure thing, Racth" I say as I walk over and sit on the medbay berth  
I waited while Ratchet did what he usually does  
"Saphire, open your chest plates, please" Ratchet says and I open my chest plates to reveal my spark and the gestation chamber  
"the sparklings have moved to the gestation chamber, but they won't come for another few weeks." Ratchet says  
"Wait, you said sparklings, as in more than one?" Jazz asks  
"yes. You'll be having twins. I can't determine the gender for another few days." Ratchet.  
"twins, Jazz. Isn't that wonderful?" I ask as I close my chest plates and hop off the berth and walk over to where Jazz stood.  
"it is, Saphire, and let's get to our quarters to get some recharge" Jazz says as he grabs hold of my hand and we head to our quarters for the night.


	17. Chapter 17

(4 weeks have passed since they escaped the Nemesis)  
Saphire's view

I was sitting in the rec room with Jazz when I felt a sharp pain in my chest.  
I gasped as I put my hand on my chest as I felt another wave of pain hit me  
"Saphire, are you all right?" Jazz asks me  
I look at him, "no I am not. I think that the sparklings are coming" I said as Jazz picks me up in his arms and walks quickly to the medbay.  
"Ratchet" Jazz says as Ratchet turns.  
"put her on the berth." Ratchet says as Jazz sets me on a berth and Ratchet attaches various machines to me.  
"Open your chest plates, Saphire" Ratchet says and I open them  
"one sparkling has moved into the birth canal. I will need to check if you're dilated" Ratchet says as he does that.  
"at the next contraction, push" Ratchet says as I feel another contraction hit and I push as Ratchet instructed.  
I groan in pain as I feel the sparkling move through the birth canal.  
"one more push"  
I push again and feel the sparkling come out of my valve.  
Ratchet caught the sparkling and cleaned him up and handed the sparkling to Jazz as I feel another contraction hit  
"You need to push again, Saphire" Ratchet says as I push a couple more times before the second sparkling arrives.  
I lay back against the berth as Ratchet cleans her up and hands her to me.  
"I will leave you two be" Ratchet says as he leaves.  
"What are we naming them? Jazz asks as he looks at me.  
I look at the mechling Jazz is holding and I see that he has Jazz's visor and is all red.  
I think Pyro should be our mechling's name" I said  
"I like that and I think that Starblade should be our femmeling's name" Jazz says as I look at the femmeling in my arms and see that she is silver with white under toning.  
"I like that name" I said

~The End~  
A/N Last Chapter. But don't worry. there will be a book 2. it will also be a OC/mech love story. Book 2 will be called Sound of Mind, Sound of Spark. It will be a sequel to this, so be on the look out for it


End file.
